La vie continuera
by La Goule Verte
Summary: Draco travaille au Département des Transports magiques. Il a une idée révolutionnaire, mais Arthur Weasley lui met des bâtons dans les roues, jusqu'au moment où ce dernier décide de se racheter... Leur relation changera du tout au tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
><strong>**  
>Ceci est "ma première fois" sur le sit de . C'est également ma toute première fic. D'avance, veuillez pardonner mes futures maladresses...<br>Je pense que c'est ici que l'on doit noter les avertissements... Du moins, je l'espère... Alors voilà: je me lance.**

**Ceci est une fic classée M pour des lémons à venir.**

**Les personnages et les décors ne m'appartiennent pas: ils appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling.**

**J'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire. C'est pourquoi, normalement, je publierai un chapitre par jour (sauf en cas de force majeure!).**

**J'espère de tout coeur que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

**Si jamais, je fais une boulette quelque part ou si vous remarquez que quelque chose de va pas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

**Une dernière chose: je suis Belge. Par conséquent, j'écris dans un français de Belgique (et pas en "belge"!) Ce qui veut dire que certaines expressions sont typiquement belges... Mais comme c'est ma langue de tous les jours, je suis incapable de les repérer. Je peux seulement signaler que:**

**le matin, les Belges déjeûnent, tandis que les Français petit-déjeûnent;**  
><strong>le midi, les Belges dînent alors que les Français déjeûnent;<strong>  
><strong>et, le soir, nous soupons pendant que nos voisins dînent.<strong>

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est chez nos cousins Suisses et Québécois...**

**Maintenant, je vais vous laisser.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

**Chapitre 1.**

DDDrrrriiingg !

Draco donna un violent coup de poing sur son réveil, qui, sous le choc, tomba à quelques mètres de la table de nuit.

Drrrriiinnng !

En rage, le jeune homme écrasa son oreiller sur la tête pour faire cesser ce bruit et pouvoir (espérait-il) encore profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil.

DDDrrrriinggg !

Malheureusement pour lui, non seulement le coussin n'étouffait que peu le son strident du réveil, mais, en plus, les cloches de ce dernier émettaient des vibrations sur le plancher, vibrations que captaient les pieds du lit et qui faisaient résonner tout le meuble.

Terriblement contrarié et agacé, Draco sauta du lit, attrapa le réveil et l'éteignit brutalement !

La journée commençait bien…

Il descendit lentement les marches des escaliers en baillant de temps à autre et s'affala sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table de la cuisine.

Par Merlin, qu'il était crevé ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait sur ce dossier pourri et rien n'avançait ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ce crétin d'Arthur Weasley ne voulait pas comprendre que les sorciers britanniques faisaient déjà suffisamment de concessions aux Moldus !

Draco travaillait au Ministère, plus précisément au Département des Transports Magiques, au sixième étage. Il était chargé de tout réorganiser les transports. Il ne s'agissait pas d'apporter quelques modifications dans les textes de lois ou de créer des zones de transplanage supplémentaires, non ! Ici, son rôle était de changer complètement le système des transports.

En effet, la guerre étant finie, les sorciers pouvaient désormais se plaindre de tout et de rien : les transports magiques en faisaient partie. Mais, pour être honnête, Draco partageait l'avis général et ce, pour différentes raisons.

Les tapis volants n'étaient franchement pas pratiques, car ils pouvaient se retourner à la moindre rafale de vent, à l'inverse des balais qui, eux, étaient nettement plus maniables. Cependant, ces derniers étaient déconseillés pour les longs voyages de part leur inconfort, mais aussi parce qu'il était nécessaire d'y placer un sortilège de désillusion suffisamment puissant pour être actif jusqu'à la fin du voyage (en aucun cas, les Moldus ne devaient apercevoir un balai volant dans le ciel !), ce qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier.

Les Portoloins, eux, étaient bien utiles, car on pouvait exactement déterminer quand et où un certain groupe de personnes passerait d'un lieu à un autre. Le problème, c'est qu'il convenait d'introduire une demande auprès du Ministère au moins trois jours à l'avance pour en utiliser. On leur reprochait donc leur manque de spontanéité.

Quant au réseau de cheminette… il était presque impossible de sortir indemne d'une cheminée : les vêtements étaient maculés de suie, les usagers se cognaient… Parfois, on n'arrivait pas à la bonne destination… Mais le plus grand désavantage, c'est qu'il était impossible d'emprunter le réseau à plusieurs. Or, dans le cas des familles, il est impensable de laisser un enfant en bas âge utiliser le réseau sans être accompagner.

Finalement, il n'y avait que le transplanage qui était le moyen de transport le plus sûr. Encore que certains accidents restaient possibles lorsque deux personnes transplanaient en même temps vers un même endroit. Et puis, il fallait ajouter qu'un quart des sorciers majeurs ne possédaient pas le permis.

Draco avait bien une idée pour améliorer le quotidien des sorciers en matière de transports. Il avait pensé mettre en place des murs de téléportation, tels que les utilisaient les Mages de la Grèce antique. Le sort qui permettait cette prouesse a longtemps été oublié, car les Romains, après avoir conquis la Grèce, avaient fortement interdit son utilisation. La raison de cette prohibition demeure encore inexpliquée. Mais Draco, après plusieurs mois de recherche, avait enfin retrouvé la formule. Il la possédait ! Il était désormais le seul à la connaître : le vieillard italien qui lui avait confié le précieux grimoire renfermant la formule était décédé il y a moins d'un an.

Ces murs se trouveraient à plusieurs endroits stratégiques de la Grande-Bretagne, parfois, il est vrai, au détriment des Moldus. Mais n'ont-ils pas suffisamment de place, ces Moldus ? Pourquoi les Sorciers devaient-ils se cacher d'abord ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit eux, les êtres pourvus de pouvoirs, qui devaient faire la carpette face à de simples mortels persuadés –comble de l'histoire !- que la magie n'existait pas ?

Non, franchement, Draco ne comprenait pas ! On lui demandait d'améliorer le réseau des transports magiques et lui, un Malefoy qui plus est, servait sur un plateau d'argent une nouveauté… Non ! Une révolution en matière de transports et que récoltait-il en échange ?

« Monsieur Malefoy, votre projet est certes fort intéressant, mais il ne peut aboutir si vous persistez à placer des entrées magiques aussi importantes dans le monde moldu ! Trouvez un moyen de placer ces entrées dans un endroit plus discret et vous aurez mon aval !»

Non, mais quel crétin, ce Weasley ! Comment voulait-il qu'on place des murs de téléportation dans des « endroits plus discrets » ? C'était des murs, bon sang ! Des _murs_ ! Il ne s'agissait pas ici de cacher une vulgaire et quelconque entrée du Ministère !

Des mois ! Ce projet lui avait pris des mois de recherches, des mois de travaux divers et de mises au point, des mois passés à élaborer des plans complexes et à réaliser toutes sortes d'expériences pénibles pour proposer ce trésor d'ingénierie. Et quel était le problème ? Ah oui : les entrées magiques étaient chez ces putains de Moldus ! Et ça, pour l'amoureux des putains de Moldus, ça ne marchait pas !

Quand Draco avait répliqué qu'il suffisait de placer aux abords de chaque entrée un puissant sortilège Repousse-Moldu, le « sieur-je-place-les-Moldus-bien-au-dessus-des-sorciers », complètement scandalisé, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire que :

« Impossible ! On ne chasse pas les Moldus de chez eux, voyons ! S'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, soit ! Mais ici, vous comptez en installer plusieurs centaines ! Rien qu'à Londres, il y en aurait six ! Six, Malefoy ! Et ce, dans les endroits les plus fréquentés ! Vous vous imaginez si les Moldus fuyaient les pôles les plus importants de la ville ? Ce serait une catastrophe économique !

-Pour les Moldus, peut-être, mais imaginez quel impact financier pourraient apporter ces murs au Londres sorcier ! La Grande-Bretagne a perdu énormément d'argent à cause de la guerre. Je propose ici d'en regagner rapidement. Les Sorciers du monde entier viendraient en Grande-Bretagne essayer ces passages. Les Britanniques eux-mêmes seraient plus prompts à voyager et à faire du shopping. Le pays a tout à gagner avec ces murs, ça, je vous le dis ! »

Draco pensait qu'il venait de fournir des arguments de taille. Mais, intraitable, Weasley répondit froidement, en détachant chacun de ses mots :

« Sachez, Monsieur Malefoy, que la Grande-Bretagne, ainsi que tous les autres pays du monde, ont signé un traité stipulant que les Sorciers et les Moldus vivraient séparés, que les Sorciers se cacheraient aux yeux des Moldus, d'abord pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement et ensuite pour ne pas perturber les us et coutumes des Moldus. Ce traité a engendré plusieurs centaines de lois dont l'une énonce clairement qu'aucune activité magique quelle qu'elle soit ne doit venir troubler les activités et le mode de vie des non-Sorciers. Or, installer des murs de téléportation en plein centre-ville perturberait sérieusement le mode de vie moldu ! Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, Malefoy. Malheureusement pour vous, vous manquez totalement de savoir-vivre ! Retenez, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous n'êtes pas seul sur terre : il y a vous, il y a les autres Sorciers et il y a également les Moldus, en plus grand nombre. Que vous le vouliez ou non, il faudra faire avec ! Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau et ne revenez que quand vous aurez un peu plus de jugeote !»

Voilà comment Draco avait été accueilli… Il n'avait jamais vu le père Weasley s'énerver autant sur d'autres personnes. Il faut dire que son père n'avait jamais entretenu de rapports amicaux avec Arthur. Bien au contraire, chacune de leur rencontre se terminait par des insultes dites plus ou moins ouvertement en fonction des personnes qui les entouraient.

Mais Draco n'était pas son père. Il avait la fierté et l'air aristocratique typiques d'un Malefoy, mais il ne partageait en aucun cas les pensées de son géniteur. Bien sûr, certains mots, certaines expressions telles que « sang-de-bourbe » faisaient partie de son vocabulaire quotidien. Il ne pouvait pas jeter, du jour au lendemain, toute l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, aussi critiquable soit-elle. Être entouré et élevé, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, par des partisans de Voldemort et de ses pensées, laissaient des traces parfois indélébiles.

Draco soupira une fois de plus.

Après avoir rapidement avalé quelques toasts et son café, il se leva, fila prendre une douche et, une fois prêt, transplana pour le Ministère où une autre longue journée l'attendait.

**Fin du premier chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous.  
>Je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je rappelle seulement les avertissements :<strong>

**-les personnages et les décors ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
>-c'est une fic classée M pour lemons à venir.<br>-normalement, je publierai un chapitre par jour.**

**-dernières choses : je suis nouvelle sur le site, ce qui veut dire que je ne maîtrise pas tous les outils de « fanfiction ». C'est également ma première fiction. Donc, d'avance, je vous présente mes excuses pour mes petites maladresses à venir.**

Je tiens à remercier Eirelav et Paprika Star pour leur review !

**Bonne lecture et… à demain ! :-)**

**Chapitre 2**

Biiip ! Biiiiip ! Biiiip ! Biiiip !

Monsieur Weasley éteignit son radio-réveil moldu. Il s'étira longuement dans son lit en bâillant bruyamment, puis se leva, fredonnant un air de Célestina Moldubec.

Molly était déjà levée depuis une demie heure et s'activait à préparer un bon et copieux déjeuner pour son mari.

Arthur se dirigea vers son épouse qui était en train de cuire quelques saucisses et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonjour ma Mollynette ! Tu as bien dormi, ma chérie ? », demanda joyeusement l'homme.

« J'aurais mieux dormi si tu n'avais pas ronflé comme un dragon toute la nuit ! », râle-t-elle.

« Oh, Molly, je suis vraiment désolé », répondit l'homme, navré pour sa femme.

Mais Molly répondit avec un sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, je plaisantais. Bien ! Comment veux-tu tes œufs ? Sur le plat ? En omelette ? À la coque ?

-Sur le plat, merci », répondit-il distraitement en s'asseyant, l'esprit déjà fort occupé. « Il ne faut pas que je traine, j'ai une tonne de papiers qui m'attendent au bureau. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais rentrer, Molly…

-Cela ne fait rien, mon chéri », dit-elle gentiment en posant les saucisses grillées dans l'assiette posée devant son époux. « De toute façon, aujourd'hui, comme je suis seule, j'avais prévu de cirer le sol. » Mrs Weasley menaça alors son mari avec la spatule qu'elle avait en main et lança d'un ton faussement menaçant: « Mais, attention ! Si tu rentres trop tôt, tu resteras dehors ! Pas question que tu poses un pied sur mon parquet tant que le bois n'est pas sec ! »

Hilare, Arthur rassura son épouse :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Molly chérie, je rentrerai tard, c'est promis. »

oooooooooo

Arthur Weasley arriva une heure plus tard au Ministère de la Magie. Après avoir salué ses collègues, il s'installa derrière son bureau et se mit rapidement au travail. Cependant, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qu'il avait dit au jeune Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt et d'en ressentir un certain malaise…

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées, et entreprit la lecture d'un dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'examiner et qui traitait d'un certain Eugène Mondulfus et de photocopieuses ensorcelées.

« … la dite photocopieuse imprima des documents en feuilles dites « A3 » et non en « A4 » comme le voulaient les Moldus de l'école communale de N. Après la vérification des paramètres, la photocopieuse réimprima des documents en format « A4 », puis se dérégla une seconde fois sans que les Moldus ne puissent l'expliquer. Ladite photocopieuse a fait l'objet de révisions par un technicien agréé… »

«_Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, Malefoy. Malheureusement pour vous, vous manquez totalement de savoir-vivre ! _»

Monsieur Weasley prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se reconcentrer.

« … lança soudainement toutes les feuilles contenues dans le casier sur les enseignants… »

« _Retenez, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous n'êtes pas seul sur terre_ … »

« … poudre noire recouvrait les murs, ainsi que les membres du personnel se trouvant auprès de ladite photocopieuse… »

« _Que vous le vouliez ou non_… »

Arthur grogna, se redressa, s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda droit devant lui, les deux mains à plat sur son bureau. Il fallait absolument qu'il chasse Malefoy de sa tête. Pour l'instant, il n'avançait pas grandement et il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de perdre une matinée de travail, surtout pour de telles futilités !

Il décida qu'il prendrait le temps de réfléchir à… ses remords… - Voilà ! C'était cela qu'il ressentait : du remords ! – à sa pause-dîner.

Maintenant qu'il avait pu mettre un nom sur le malaise qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa rencontre avec le garçon, l'homme se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le document qu'il avait sous les yeux et reprit sa lecture, bien décidé à avancer.

« … se sont fait fournir une autre photocopieuse auprès d'un autre commerçant. Cette nouvelle photocopieuse (qui sera ici nommée « photocopieuse B ») a été installée dans le même local que la précédente. La photocopieuse B apportait satisfaction jusqu'à ce que l'entièreté des phénomènes cités ci-dessus se reproduise. Les Moldus de l'école communale de N. ont… »

« _Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau et ne revenez que quand vous aurez un peu plus de jugeote !_»

Malefoy avait de la jugeote ! La preuve : son projet de rénovation des transports magiques était brillant ! Tout avait été merveilleusement pensé. Ce projet n'avait que pour défauts l'emplacement des portes de téléportation et la taille de ces dernières.

Et voilà ! Il était à nouveau en train de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Malefoy !

Mr. Weasley regarda sa pendule. Il était déjà presque 10h et il n'avait clôturé aucun dossier.

Il préféra alors changer de tactique : s'il résolvait le souci « Malefoy » maintenant, il pourrait terminer son travail sans encombre.

Bien ! Alors… quel était le problème ? Il avait dit des choses affreuses au fils de Lucius, sous prétexte qu'il était un Malefoy…

Le gamin n'était pas responsable des agissements de son père. Arthur n'avait pas le droit d'être agressif avec lui, alors que le jeune homme ne lui avait rien fait. Il avait bien entendu de ses enfants et de Harry quel genre de personne était Draco, mais il ne fallait pas associer les querelles que ses enfants entretenaient avec le garçon à leurs relations professionnelles. Draco s'était d'ailleurs toujours montré courtois avec lui. Mais, parce qu'il était un Malefoy, Arthur Weasley s'était naturellement méfié, au point de se braquer complètement. Combien de fois, Lucius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était une quantité négligeable ! Oui, mais voilà : Draco n'était pas Lucius. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissocier les deux. Pour lui, un Malefoy restait un Malefoy, c'est-à-dire une personne dont il faut se méfier constamment, une personne qui pouvait vous attaquer au moindre signe de faiblesse, qui usait de tous les moyens, aussi vils soient-ils, pour parvenir à ses fins… Un ennemi… Un danger…

Draco était-il comme cela ? Méritait-il cette méfiance ? Cette agression ?

Non, assurément. Arthur s'était montré injuste avec le garçon. Il était en tort. Mais Mr. Weasley ne voulait – ne devait - montrer aucune faiblesse à un Malefoy. Il devait montrer que c'était lui qui dominait, que c'était lui le supérieur, que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir sur l'autre.

Cependant, son comportement restait intolérable. La bienséance voudrait qu'il présente ses excuses, mais s'excuser revenait à se rabaisser. Or, Mr. Weasley ne le pouvait pas, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Que faire ? Il voulait se racheter pour la conduite qu'il avait eue avec le garçon, mais il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression de perdre la face, de _s'écraser_.

Mr. Weasley réfléchit à son problème quelque temps encore, mais il n'était jamais satisfait des solutions qu'il trouvait.

Finalement, il se dit qu'il y penserait plus tard. Maintenant qu'il avait mis ses pensées au clair, il pourrait enfin se concentrer sur ses dossiers.

000000

Midi. La pause arriva enfin. Arthur Weasley était parvenu à rattraper le temps perdu et plusieurs dossiers avaient été clôturés.

Il se leva, s'étira et traversa la pièce pour aller chercher son sandwich qui se trouvait dans sa musette, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, pour se rendre au réfectoire du Ministère.

Il s'assit à une table, seul. Ses collègues avaient préféré terminer quelques rapports avant de manger.

Tandis qu'il croquait dans ses tartines au corned beef, ses pensées le menèrent à nouveau vers Malefoy.

Oui, le projet du jeune homme était vraiment édifiant ! Malefoy était un employé compétent. Il utilisait sa cervelle pour briller, et non son pognon, comme le faisait son père… Il avait accompli un travail monstre en peu de temps. Le ministère aurait déjà pu concrétiser son projet, si Malefoy n'avait pas eu des lacunes en matière de Moldus…

Oh ! Il avait trouvé ! Arthur savait comment se racheter une conduite sans se dévaloriser. Au contraire, ce qu'il avait prévu le mettrait en avant !

Il allait, lui, Arthur Weasley, expert en Moldus, proposer à Draco Malefoy d'aider ce dernier à finaliser son projet !

Malefoy ne pouvait qu'accepter. Une aide comme celle-là ne se refusait pas ! Surtout que le projet du garçon était au point mort depuis quelques temps.

Mmh… Quoique… Sa fierté pourrait l'amener à décliner l'offre…

Peu importait ! Après tout, c'était lui, le chef, dans cette histoire ! De manière détournée, il obligerait Malefoy à accepter son aide. Il ne laisserait pas le choix au garçon.

Arthur prit une nouvelle bouchée.

Il ne restait que la question « Comment aborder le jeune homme ? ». Le mieux serait de le contacter dans son bureau. Mais aucun des deux n'avait un horaire qui correspondait : quand l'un avait du temps libre, l'autre ne l'avait pas et vice-versa. Il faudrait donc convenir d'un rendez-vous… Ça les amènerait à se rencontrer dans plusieurs semaines et Arthur ne voulait pas attendre.

Tant pis ! Il proposerait – il imposerait - son aide quand il verrait Malefoy.

000000

L'après-midi passa rapidement, sans que les pensées de Mr. Weasley ne viennent une seule fois perturber le travail de l'homme.

À 18h37, il signa le rapport qu'il venait d'achever, mit de l'ordre dans ses dossiers, rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Il enfila son manteau, prit sa musette qu'il posa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs qui l'amenèrent à l'Atrium, bondé à cette heure-ci. Arthur se dirigea calmement vers la sortie, lorsqu'il vit Malefoy, près d'une zone de transplanage, à quelques mètres plus loin. Il l'interpela plusieurs fois, mais la foule couvrait ses cris et le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas. Ce dernier allait transplaner d'un moment à un autre et Arthur ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il le reverrait. Il se mit donc à courir et, in extremis, attrapa le coude du garçon pour le tirer vers l'arrière, juste avant que celui-ci ne pose un pied dans le cercle délimitant la zone de transplanage. Le garçon, étonné, se retourna vers la personne qui lui agrippait le bras de la sorte.

« Mr. Malefoy, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre projet d'installer des murs de téléportation. » Le ton était formel. C'était là sa façon de dominer son interlocuteur.

Draco se libéra de la prise de son supérieur et demanda, légèrement irrité :

« Ne pourrions-nous pas parler de cela un autre jour ? Les heures de bureau sont déjà passées…

-Impossible ! Vous savez bien qu'il nous est difficile de fixer un rendez-vous qui nous convienne. Il se trouve que j'ai les moyens de faire avancer votre projet. Que diriez-vous d'aller Au Chaudron Baveur pour en discuter ?

-Mr. Weasley, j'ai eu une longue journée et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi maintenant. », répondit le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur.

Ben voyons ! C'est Weasley qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis le début et là, il lui annonçait qu'il avait les moyens de faire progresser son projet! Il se foutait vraiment du monde !

Draco Malefoy avança à nouveau vers le cercle, mais Weasley lui agrippa le bras une nouvelle fois.

« J'insiste, Mr. Malefoy… »

Draco perçut la menace derrière ces paroles. Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Très bien… De toute façon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet ! On se retrouve là-bas. »

Mr. Weasley avança vers le cercle et disparut, laissant derrière lui un Draco Malefoy très contrarié.

**À suivre …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici le troisième chapitre (qui sera le plus court de cette fic...) !**

**Mais avant, les avertissements :**

**-les personnages et les décors appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**-la fic est classée M pour des lemons à venir.**

**-et, chose que j'avais oubliée de signaler précédemment, c'est également un yaoi. (Mais bon, quand deux noms masculins sont mis côte à côte, suivis des mentions "Lemon" et "Fic classée M", ça coule de source que c'est un yaoi! :P) Donc, personnes homophobes, vous pouvez y aller, on ne vous retient pas ! **

**Un grand merci à Petite Amande, Manoirmalfoys, Clina9, Eirelav et Paprika Star pour leur review !  
>Je remercie encore une fois Eirelav pour ces précieux conseils qui m'aident à me diriger dans ce site. Désormais, je galère moins! :D<strong>

**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Draco atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers le pub. Il entra dans l'atmosphère enfumée de l'établissement et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir Weasley. Ce dernier accrochait sa veste au porte-manteau, au fond de la salle.

Le jeune homme, la tête haute, se déplaça entre les tables pour arriver auprès de l'homme. Il lui fit un brève signe de tête en guise de salut et ôta son manteau qu'il accrocha à côté de la veste de Mr. Weasley.

Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. C'est Arthur qui prit la parole en premier :

« Que désirez-vous boire, Mr. Malefoy ? Pour ma part, je prendrais bien un Whisky PurFeu ! »

Les lèvres pincées, Draco répondit froidement :

« Je peux très bien payer ma consommation moi-même, merci ! »

Arthur le regarda droit dans les yeux et répliqua, tout aussi froidement :

« Étant donné que c'est moi qui vous ai obligé à venir ici, je pense que je me dois de vous inviter.

-Vous ne me devez rien du tout ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! », cracha le garçon.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes se toisaient. Puis, Arthur, sarcastique, lança :

« Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy, puisque vous insistez, c'est vous qui invitez. Je prendrai donc un Whisky PurFeu, si vous le voulez bien. »

Draco pestait ! Il avait été forcé de prendre un verre en compagnie de ce crétin de Weasmoche par Weasmoche lui-même et, en plus, il se faisait ridiculiser !

En rage, il retira la bourse de sa poche et en sortit quelques mornilles qu'il claqua sur la table.

Le serveur arriva et prit commandes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux Whiskys.

Chacun but une gorgée, puis reposa son verre.

Draco, qui voulait en finir au plus vite avec cet entretien ô combien pénible, alla droit au but :

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? »

Arthur Weasley regarda longuement le jeune homme. Tout, en lui, n'était que mépris. À l'évidence, Draco ne voulait pas de son aide.

Aussi, il préféra se présenter au garçon comme étant indispensable à la réussite du projet.

« J'ai longuement lu les exposés de votre projet que vous m'avez envoyés…. »

Draco ricana.

« … et j'avoue avoir été bluffé. »

Draco écouta attentivement : c'était la première fois que Mr. Weasley lui faisait un compliment.

« Cependant, reprit Arthur, vous n'avez aucune connaissance des Moldus et c'est là que ça coince.»

C'était trop beau ! Weasley allait à nouveau le prendre pour un idiot.

« Étant moi-même un spécialiste des Moldus, de leur vie et de leurs mœurs, je vous propose de vous faire part de mes connaissances pour que vous puissiez contourner les problèmes que vous rencontrez dans la finalisation de votre projet. En d'autres termes, je vous propose ma collaboration. »

Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était donc ça, le « moyen » qu'avait trouvé Weasley pour le faire avancer ? Travailler avec lui ? Il était cinglé ! Non et puis quoi encore ? Ils ne se voyaient déjà pas assez comme ça ? Et pourquoi Weasley voulait-il l'aider, lui ? Il y avait sûrement une entourloupe !

« Et puis-je savoir quelle part des bénéfice vous comptez prendre ?

-Oh non, non, non ! Vous vous méprenez. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Je pense simplement que votre projet est très intéressant et qu'il mérite vraiment d'aboutir. Et puis, étant le spécialiste des Moldus du Ministère, je me dois d'aider mes collègues quand leurs travaux ont un rapport, de près comme de loin, avec les Moldus. », répondit-il crânement.

Malefoy était sceptique. Les arguments de Weasley ne l'avaient pas convaincu.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix m'aider, mais peu importe ! Votre démarche est honorable, mais je me débrouillerai seul, merci bien !

-En effet, c'est ce que vous faites depuis le début : vous débrouillez seul. Cependant, excusez-moi, mais nous n'avons toujours rien vu de concret… Avez-vous été capable de résoudre les problèmes que vous vous êtes vous-même créés ? »

Furieux, Draco se leva et cracha :

« Je refuse catégoriquement de collaborer avec vous ! Ceci est mon projet, Weasley ! Pas le vôtre ! C'est moi qui l'ai pensé de A à Z ! C'est moi qui ai fait toutes les démarches et les recherches nécessaires ! Et c'est moi seul qui le terminerai, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra ! »

Impassible, Mr. Weasley répondit calmement :

« Monsieur Malefoy, cela fait plusieurs semaines que votre projet piétine. Soit vous campez sur vos positions et resterez avec votre idée géniale, mais infaisable soit vous ravalez votre fierté et acceptez mon aide. »

Draco se rassit. Il fulminait toujours, mais il devait admettre que l'aide de Weasley ne serait pas un luxe… Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer où était le piège… Parce qu'il n'y en avait forcément un ! Dès le début de leur rencontre, Weasley n'avait fait que le rabaisser, ne lui montrant que peu d'intérêt… Pourquoi diable voulait-il l'aider maintenant ?

Mais il voulait tellement que son projet se termine au plus vite !

Il soupira plusieurs fois et, finalement, lâcha un faible « J'accepte ».

Les deux hommes convinrent de se revoir le lendemain, après le travail. Ils se retrouveraient dans le bureau de Mr. Weasley, car l'homme y avait accumulé une importante collection d'ouvrages traitant des Moldus.

Ils discutèrent un moment des améliorations auxquelles Arthur Weasley avait déjà pensé, puis se quittèrent.

En sortant du pub, Draco ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait : il collaborait avec un Weasley ! Son père devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il était !

000000000000

Monsieur Weasley arriva au Terrier. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu se « racheter ». Il aiderait le jeune Malefoy du mieux qu'il pourrait, en conservant toutefois ses distances. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop passionné : il fallait qu'il entretînt l'illusion qu'Arthur faisait une immense faveur au garçon.

Malefoy devait se montrer… redevable.

Mr. Weasley savait très bien que ses sentiments n'étaient pas nobles, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le fait d'avoir un Malefoy dépendant de lui le faisait… jubiler ! Oui, c'était ça : il se réjouissait d'être supérieur à un Malefoy ! Et, par-dessus tout, il éprouvait une énorme satisfaction de pouvoir écraser Malefoy sur un sujet tel que les Moldus. Combien de fois Lucius l'avait dénigré pour ses connaissances des non-Sorciers ! Combien de fois il avait tenu des propos racistes envers les Moldus. Et, surtout, combien en avait-il tué ?

Oui, il tenait ici sa revanche !

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et cria :

« Molly ! Je suis rentré ! »

**À suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !  
>Voici la suite de « La vie continuera ».<strong>

**Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre plaira à beaucoup de monde, mais tant pis : je l'ai voulu comme ça, donc je ne changerai rien.  
>Merci à Petite Amande et à Clina9 pour leur review ! :-)<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les deux hommes se voyaient après les heures de bureau pour faire avancer le projet de Malefoy. Étant tout deux fortement impliqués par leur tâche, ils travaillaient jusque tard le soir, rentrant parfois vers minuit.

Leur relation demeurait pourtant inchangée : Mr. Weasley rabaissait constamment Draco, faisant même preuve de suffisance, voire d'irrespect, envers le jeune homme lorsqu'ils traitaient des moldus, et Draco Malefoy se soumettait à contre cœur.

Cependant, les deux employés avaient énormément avancé dans leurs recherches et Arthur, même s'il aimait monter sa supériorité, n'était pas pour autant tyrannique. Mais, par des mots finement choisis, par des expressions placées au bon moment, par ses attitudes et ses remarques méprisantes, il asseyait sa domination sur Draco.

C'était un trait de caractère que Malefoy ne connaissait pas chez l'homme. Arthur Weasley lui avait toujours paru comme étant un homme humble, amical et désireux d'aider son prochain. Est-ce qu'il se comportait ainsi uniquement avec le jeune homme ?

Parfois, Malefoy avait l'impression que Weasley le prenait pour son père. Du moins, l'homme affichait la même grimace de dégout qu'il destinait autrefois à Lucius Malefoy. Au début, Draco en était vexé. Mais, par la suite, il en ressentait une peine immense. Son père était une pourriture ! Comment Weasley pouvait-il croire qu'il était comme lui ?

Mais Draco ne pouvait rien faire contre le comportement de Weasley, car ce dernier était son supérieur. De plus, l'homme travaillait bénévolement et pouvait retirer son offre à la moindre remarque négative de Malefoy. Le jeune homme était donc coincé.

Mais Mr. Weasley ne faisait pas que le critiquer ou le dénigrer. Parfois, quand il redevenait tel que Malefoy le connaissait, il complimentait Draco. Et ses compliments, si rares, rendaient Draco euphorique. Comme le cancre qui, après avoir bien travaillé et s'être bien comporté, avait reçu un bon point de son instituteur, signe que l'enfant se trouvait à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de l'enseignant…

Une nuit, Draco fit un rêve assez troublant.

Ils étaient seuls, dans une pièce vide que Draco ne connaissait pas. Mr. Weasley se tenait debout et Draco était à genoux, face à l'homme.

L'atmosphère était tendue, étouffante.

Draco s'était alors vu prendre le poignet de Mr. Weasley et l'amener délicatement vers son visage. Puis, il s'était mis à sucer avec application l'auriculaire droit de Mr. Weasley, avec un total abandon. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées sous l'action de ce qui semblait être du plaisir.

Arthur, lui, l'avait regardé de cet air hautain qu'il arborait parfois quand il était en sa présence et avait eu un petit sourire satisfait.

Malefoy s'était alors réveillé en sursaut ! Cette vision l'avait profondément bouleversé. Dans ce rêve, il s'était comporté comme un animal docile et totalement soumis. Et Weasley l'avait regardé comme s'il était son esclave. Il en était écœuré !

Le lendemain, les sentiments que Draco portait pour son supérieur étaient confus. Weasley l'énervait toujours autant, car l'homme s'obstinait à le prendre pour de la bouse de dragon. Mais, à cette contrariété s'était joint un sentiment de malaise. D'abord parce qu'il s'était vu sucer le petit doigt de son patron, ce qui était en soi fort déroutant, mais surtout parce que ce rêve traduisait un état de fait : Draco s'était soumis !

L'homme avait magnifiquement œuvré. En quelques semaines, Malefoy était devenu un garçon docile, sans fierté ni rébellion, et complètement dépendant de la reconnaissance de Mr. Weasley. Où étaient donc passées sa morgue et son indifférence pour ce que l'on pense de lui?

Il fallait qu'il redevienne lui-même ! Il ne laisserait plus ce Weasley lui marcher sur les pieds ! Foi de Malefoy ! Et c'est avec la rage au ventre qu'il alla travailler.

00000000000

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley, Draco salua froidement son collaborateur. Ce dernier, debout, se retourna vers l'entrée et, à l'inverse de Draco, accueillit chaleureusement le jeune homme :

« Ah ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Comment allez-vous ? Mais, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! », dit-il en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda l'homme après quelques instants.

« J'aimerais que nous cessions cette collaboration. », lança Draco.

Arthur Weasley, perplexe, fixa le jeune homme de longues secondes.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit que j'aimerais que notre collaboration cesse… »

Le plus âgé des deux hommes s'appuya contre l'armoire métallique qui se trouvait derrière lui et croisa les bras. Son visage était devenu insondable.

« Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

« Je pense… que notre relation n'est pas saine », répondit Draco d'une voix doucereuse, mais empli de menaces. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau.

Ce dernier vit de la stupeur sur le visage de son supérieur.

« Pas saine ? Je ne comprends pas.»

Mais l'incompréhension d'Arthur et les airs de « Sainte Nitouche » que ce dernier affichait firent perdre le contrôle à Draco. Celui-ci explosa de rage. Il hurla sur Weasley. Il déversa toute la colère et tout le ressentiment qu'il avait accumulés depuis dès jours !

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Et bien, je vais vous dire, ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! Ça fait des jours que vous me prenez pour de la merde, Weasley ! Ça fait des jours que vous n'arrêtez pas de me rabaisser à la moindre occasion ! Vous critiquez tout ce que je fais, comme si vous aviez la science infuse ! Je vous rappelle que ce projet, c'est moi qui l'ai entièrement pensé ! Nan, mais c'est quoi votre problème ? »

Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Arthur de répondre à cette question pour le moins puérile. Il enchaina directement avec une réplique cinglante, dégoulinante de sarcasmes :

« Oh, mais attendez, je sais ! Vous avez toujours eu un poste merdique et maintenant que vous avez quelqu'un sous vos ordres, vous vous acharnez dessus ! »

Arthur le plaqua alors violemment contre le mur. Et c'est d'une voix tremblante de rage qu'il lança ces quelques mots :

« Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton, Malefoy ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis votre supérieur, vous me devez le respect !

-Le respect ? Le respect ? Que savez-vous, du respect, vous ? Le respect, ça doit aller dans les deux sens ! Et vous, vous n'en avez aucun pour moi ! », hurla-t-il encore. « Vous me prenez pour mon père. Mais je ne suis pas mon père, bordel ! Vous m'entendez ? Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

Arthur, livide, dévisagea Draco. Il le tenait toujours par le col, mais sa prise se fit plus molle.

Arthur était tétanisé. Par Merlin, Draco avait raison : il n'avait pas cessé de rabaisser le garçon. La rancune qu'il avait pour Lucius était tellement forte qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire la part des choses : il n'avait pas pu dissocier Draco de son père.

Mr. Weasley, le regard lointain, lâcha lentement la veste de son collègue et laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps.

« Bien… Je comprends. », annonça-t-il lentement, comme perdu dans un monde à part.

Entre-temps, de s'être déchaîné de la sorte sur Weasley, d'avoir pu vider son sac et mettre les choses au clair, Draco s'était calmé. Désormais, de voir l'homme ainsi perdu lui provoquait une sorte de pincement au cœur, même si le jeune homme était incapable de se l'expliquer.

Puis, maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de la colère, il pouvait réfléchir à tête reposée.

Draco ne pourrait pas finir le travail sans l'homme. Il avait besoin de ses connaissances. Il serait donc judicieux de continuer de travailler avec Weasley, même si ce dernier s'était comporté comme une ordure. Mais, si Weasley était repentant, peut-être que, cette fois, leur collaboration serait plus vivable ?

Malefoy s'éclaircit la gorge pour prendre la parole, mais Arthur le coupa dans son élan.

« Je suis désolé. ». Son regard était toujours vague et il ne semblait pas retrouver ses esprits.

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

Perdu dans sa culpabilité, l'homme ne réagit pas.

« Monsieur Weasley ? », dit-il plus fortement. Draco saisit alors l'épaule d'Arthur pour que l'homme l'écoute. Ce dernier regarda enfin le garçon.

« Monsieur Weasley, j'accepte de continuer à travailler avec vous. Mais vous devez me jurer de ne plus me rabaisser comme vous l'avez fait. », annonça-t-il fermement. « Et, par pitié, ne me confondez plus avec mon père ! »

Soudain, Arthur prit la joue du jeune homme, qui écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et la caressa lentement de son pouce. Son regard était intense, pénétrant.

Draco commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'était pas habitué aux marques de tendresse, n'en ayant pratiquement jamais reçue de ses parents, et cette simple caresse, inattendue, le troublait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Draco. »

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration. L'homme l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il était proche de son corps. Draco commençait à trembler légèrement. Le pouce le caressait toujours.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas comme votre père. Au contraire, vous êtes un garçon formidable. »

Nouvelle inspiration. Un compliment… De cet homme… Et une affirmation, si importante pour lui : « Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père ».

Draco ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur la gauche, cherchant inconsciemment plus de contact avec la main de l'homme.

Arthur retira doucement sa main.

Draco revint peu à peu sur terre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, sans rien dire. L'un, stoïque l'autre, troublé.

Puis, Arthur se détourna de Draco. Il alla chercher son manteau, l'enfila et prit ses affaires. Il se remit ensuite face au jeune homme.

« Bonne nuit. », souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés. Puis, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Draco Malefoy plus que confus.

**À suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde. C'est d'ailleurs le chapitre que j'aime le moins : il est assez lourd et Arthur n'est pas naturel, mais tout ceci était voulu.<br>La suite sera plus sympathique, c'est promis ! Il fallait une bonne dispute pour faire tomber les préjugés. Désormais, nos deux gaillards pourront se rapprocher… **

**Mais vous en saurez plus demain soir … :-P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Les remarques sont les mêmes que d'habitude (cf. : chapitres précédents).**

**Une fois de plus, merci à Clina9, à Eirelav et à Petite Amande pour leurs reviews.**

**Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

Arthur avait le regard triste ce soir. Il faisait comme si rien ne le perturbait, mais il n'était pas aussi dynamique que d'habitude et il fixait souvent le vide d'un air morose.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Mr. Weasley ! »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Malefoy.

« Mmh ? »

Trois jours étaient passés et les deux hommes se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis leur dispute. Ils avaient bien essayé de travailler, mais Arthur était ailleurs.

« C'est bon ! J'vous en veux pas ! Alors, arrêtez de vous morfondre et concentrez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

-Ce que je t'ai fait, Draco, est inqualifiable », dit-il tristement.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des préjugés sur moi, vous savez… », confia Draco, un peu amer.

« Ça ne m'excuse en rien. »

Malefoy n'avait pas été rancunier avec Arthur. Quelque part, il comprenait la réaction de l'homme. Si lui-même avait dû travailler avec le fils de Potter, il aurait certainement agi de la même manière.

Draco garda le silence, puis il jeta un œil hésitant à son collègue pour finalement oser se lancer.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pouvez faire… en guise de dédommagement… », dit-il mystérieusement.

Arthur l'interrogea du regard. Le garçon expliqua sa pensée :

« Et bien… Étant donné que vous avez voulu jouer au dieu pendant plusieurs semaines… »

Arthur grimaça.

« … Je vous propose d'obéir à tous mes ordres, je dis bien TOUS, pendant trois semaines.»

Mr. Weasley ne savait pas dire s'il était sérieux ou non.

« Vous serez donc mon esclave. »

Ah ! C'était donc une blague…

« N'abuse pas non plus, Draco. » dit Arthur en souriant faiblement.

Draco eut un franc sourire.

L'homme semblait se ressaisir. Aussi, le jeune homme en profita pour exprimer son idée :

« Dites, au sujet du mur de téléportation n°6… J'ai remarqué qu'un entrepôt était abandonné non loin d'Oxford Street. On pourrait peut-être le placer à cet endroit ? Il suffirait d'appliquer sur le bâtiment un Repousse-Moldu suffisamment puissant pour que l'envie d'entrer dans l'immeuble ne prenne pas aux Moldus, mais pas trop pour que les Moldus puissent continuer de passer devant, sans ressentir le besoin d'être ailleurs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Mais le bâtiment sera-t-il assez haut pour contenir le mur ?

-Non, j'ai déjà vérifié. Mais je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de diminuer la taille des murs… »

Arthur Weasley releva vivement la tête vers Malefoy, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

« Tu as trouvé le moyen de diminuer la taille des murs ?

-Je pense. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je dois encore faire quelques essais pour vérifier ma théorie, mais, a priori, ça devrait fonctionner. »

Mr. Weasley afficha alors un visage extatique !

« Mais c'est formidable, ça ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas pouvoir aller au bout de ton projet ! Mais comment as-tu fait ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'on ne pouvait pas diminuer la taille des portes ! »

Draco rosit légèrement, gêné de l'enthousiasme que portait Mr. Weasley pour sa découverte. Il n'y était pas habitué. Avant, Arthur bridait ses réactions pour rester stoïque face au garçon et se montrer maître de lui en toute circonstance. Le manque de passion qu'il affichait donnait l'impression à Draco d'être nul. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il recevait les compliments de l'homme avec autant de gratitude.

Ici, Arthur se montrait sous son vrai jour. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Draco l'avait toujours connu, avant qu'ils ne travaillent ensemble : chaleureux et passionné !

Draco bafouilla, encore perturbé par la réaction d'Arthur :

« Ben… euh… en fait, il faut encore que je fasse quelques tests. Si ça se trouve, ça ne marchera pas… »

Draco n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Arthur était suspendu à ses lèvres comme un gamin à qui on racontait une histoire de pirates et de chasses aux trésors.

Malefoy se prit alors d'intérêt pour un plume qui trainait sur le bureau afin de se donner une contenance et, d'une voix trainante, reprit son explication :

« Voyez-vous, les murs de téléportation sont en fait d'énormes champs magnétiques qui créent un dysfonctionnement dans l'espace-temps. La taille de ces champs ne peut être diminuée sans que cela ait une incidence sur l'efficacité de ces murs. Cependant, le Portoloin, lui, peut emmener n'importe qui, n'importe où, peu importe les dimensions de l'objet choisi. Or, s'il est possible de téléporter des dizaines de personnes avec un Portoloin aussi fin et aussi léger que, par exemple, un morceau de parchemin, il est théoriquement possible de téléporter des centaines d'individus avec un mur plus petit. J'ai donc tenté de reprendre les propriétés du Portoloin pour les appliquer aux murs de téléportation. »

Arthur avait les yeux brillants et ne cessait de fixer Malefoy, en hochant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

Draco commençait à se liquéfier sur place. Vu la réaction d'Arthur, il avait sûrement dit une énorme connerie.

« Incroyable ! », murmura Weasley, en hochant toujours la tête.

Inquiet, Draco regardait Arthur, attendant que la sentence tombe.

« Vous êtes un génie, Mr. Malefoy ! »

Oh ! Draco tourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Je préfère quand vous me tutoyez », dit-il timidement.

Arthur lui fit un sourire lumineux, puis, redevenant sérieux, demanda :

« Que reste-t-il à vérifier alors ?

-Les portes elles-mêmes. » Draco reprit ses attitudes et son ton professionnels. « Je ne suis pas certain de la capacité de longévité du sort. Aussi, il faudra tester les murs.

-Mmh… Il faudra à nouveau les soumettre à de nombreux contrôles et à toutes les normes de sécurité existantes. Ça sera long…

-Je sais… Mais, peu importe : je veux réussir ! Et je parviendrai à mes fins ! »

000000000000000

Une fois dans son lit, Arthur fit le bilan de la journée.

Elle avait été bien plus agréable que les précédentes. Assurément, jouer un rôle n'était pas son truc. Il repensa à Severus Rogue qui, du temps de Voldemort, portait constamment un masque. Cet homme-là était vraiment talentueux pour jouer la comédie. Arthur avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.

Être soi-même était quand même moins fatigant et on obtenait des résultats beaucoup plus positifs, tant dans le travail qu'au niveau des relations sociales.

Oui, sa relation avec Draco s'était transformée. Le garçon avait souri plusieurs fois. Il était moins terne.

« Forcément ! », se dit l'homme avec amertume.

Aujourd'hui, Arthur avait vraiment vu le garçon tel qu'il est réellement, c'est-à-dire… pas du tout comme son père ! Mais quel imbécile il faisait ! Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte ! En fait, il avait exactement reproduit le comportement détestable de Lucius et s'était vengé du Mangemort en s'attaquant au fils de ce dernier. Une chance que Draco lui ait pardonné sa conduite.

Draco… Ce gamin était absolument épatant ! Enfin… il n'était plus un gamin : il avait vingt-deux ans quand même! Le même âge que Ron… Ron qui allait être papa… Aaaah ! Que le temps passait vite !

Draco… Oui, parfois, il avait encore des airs de gosse, notamment quand il rougissait à un compliment. Mais il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un tel professionnalisme qu'on pourrait facilement le croire s'il disait qu'il avait trente ans de métier !

Et quel génie ! Arthur ne savait pas qu'il était un si bon inventeur de sortilèges. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait un esprit aussi cartésien… et qu'il pouvait faire de l'humour ! En fait, il ne savait pratiquement rien de Malefoy. Il avait été tellement persuadé que le garçon serait la copie conforme de son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu toutes les qualités que Draco possédait.

Encore une fois, c'était une chance que le jeune homme lui ait accordé son pardon. Désormais, il avait la possibilité de mieux le connaitre et il ne laisserait plus passer cette occasion.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'Arthur Weasley s'endormit.

0000000000000

Au même instant, ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne, Draco, lui, ne dormait pas. Il pensait à Mr. Weasley !

Mr. Weasley qui avait été tellement sympathique ! Il était intéressé par ce qu'il faisait et l'avait encouragé. Choses que ne faisaient jamais ses parents.

Draco avait toujours été seul. Certes, ses parents l'avaient pourri. Ils le défendaient à chaque punition qu'il recevait, ils lui avaient toujours offert ce qu'il voulait, mais, malgré ça, Draco n'avait jamais été aimé pour ce qu'il était. On ne vantait pas ses propres mérites, mais le nom de Malefoy ! On ne louait pas sa réussite scolaire, mais l'intelligence des Malefoy ! On ne complimentait pas ses goûts vestimentaires, mais le style des Malefoy ! Enfin, on ne lui donnait pas d'amour, parce que ce n'était pas le genre des Malefoy.

Bien qu'ils fussent pauvres, il avait toujours jalousé les Weasley, parce que, malgré leurs soucis financiers, ils n'avaient jamais manqué d'amour.

Draco pouvait tout s'acheter, sauf l'amour. Et, à Poudlard, il haïssait tous ces gosses choyés par leurs parents !

Mr. Weasley avait l'air de bien l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Et quand il le complimentait, il était sincère. Et puis… Arthur lui avait caressé la joue il y a quelques jours. Oh ! L'homme ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas ! Après tout, il était dans un état second. Mais Draco chérissait cet instant. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour recevoir encore un peu de tendresse de cet homme.

Draco pensa à Arthur encore longtemps avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil…

**À suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin ! Bon après-midi ou tout ce que vous voulez !**

**Voici le chapitre 6 qui est quand même assez court, MAIS je me rattrape au suivant…**

**Merci à Clina9, Petite Amande et Eirelav pour leurs reviews quotidiennes. :-)**

**Les avertissements et commentaires sont les mêmes. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

Six semaines plus tard…

« Non, voyons ! Ça ne fonctionnera jamais !

-Mais puisque je te dis que si ! Il suffira de dire au Ministre qu'on ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement.

-Mais, Draco… C'est affreusement culotté !

-Justement ! C'est en allant au culot que ça fonctionnera ! Si tu te présentes devant le Ministre en étant peu sûr de toi, forcément, ça ne marchera pas ! Par contre, si tu prends les allures d'un conquérant, tes chances de réussite seront plus élevées. Il faut que le Ministre se sente comme un idiot face à nous (mais nous devons rester discrets, cela va de soi) ! S'il se sent idiot, il ne voudra absolument pas le montrer et nous donnera son accord pour prouver -et se prouver- qu'il tient la situation bien en main. »

Arthur regarda Draco d'un air dubitatif.

« Mais…, reprit-il, comment peux-tu croire que Shacklebolt acceptera ça ! Allez ! Tu as quand même l'intention de placer un mur contre le palais de Westminster ! »

Arthur partit dans un grand rire. La situation était risible tellement elle était inconcevable, mais Draco restait obstiné, persuadé que ça marcherait !

« Mais puisque ce mur ne sera pas visible par les Moldus ! »

Arthur riait de plus en plus. Non, vraiment, c'était hilarant ! Totalement dément ! Installer une porte magique en plein centre moldu, qui plus est, contre le palais de la reine d'Angleterre !

Draco, lui, ne riait pas. Au contraire, il commençait même à se vexer.

« Mais arrête de te marrer ! Je te signale qu'on utilise le même procédé à Kings Cross ! Des centaines d'adolescents passent au travers d'un mur et ce, sous le nez de tous les Moldus, mais, ça, ça ne te choque pas ! »

Mr. Weasley essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et se calma.

« Excuse-moi, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, parce que le palais de Westminster est surveillé, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, par plusieurs caméras. On ne peut pas les désactiver sans que cela n'attire l'attention des Moldus. », expliqua-t-il.

« Surveillé par des quoi ?

-Des caméras. Ce sont des petites boites qui permettent de prendre des espèces de photos en continue. Sans être présents sur place, les Moldus sont capables de voir tout ce qui s'y passe. »

L'homme regarda, sur le visage de Draco, les espoirs du garçon fondre comme neige. Arthur lui fit un mince sourire et lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Allez ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera autre chose. »

Le jeune homme commença à se balancer sur sa chaise et mit les mains derrière la tête, en regardant droit devant lui. Arthur voyait que Draco réfléchissait intensément. Après quelques instants, ce dernier demanda lentement :

« N'est-il pas possible de trafiquer ces… ces carémas… machin ? »

Attendri, Arthur sourit une fois de plus ! Merlin, qu'il était borné !

Draco tourna la tête vers Arthur, attendant sa réponse.

Il vit l'homme afficher un sourire radieux et, à cette vision, le cœur de Draco fit un bond. Les yeux noisette d'Arthur pétillaient. Ses pommettes étaient relevées et ses rides aux coins des yeux étaient plus marquées. On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il se moquait légèrement, mais gentiment, de Draco. Par Morgane, qu'il était beau comme ça.

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement à cette pensée et aboya, pour masquer sa gêne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! »

Le fou rire d'Arthur reprit de plus belle !

« Tu… es… Ah ! Ah ! Ah !... incroyable ! » hoqueta-t-il. « Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi ! », demanda sèchement Draco.

Arthur se reprit, mais il avait toujours un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Draco se leva subitement de sa chaise. Il fulminait !

En ce jour, les deux hommes réfléchissaient à l'agencement des murs dans la capitale. Les Moldus y étant nombreux, la tâche n'était pas aisée. En outre, les Moldus avaient développé en peu de temps une technologie ultra performante qui permettait une surveillance optimale de la ville. Ça, Draco ne l'avait pas prévu.  
>Désormais, les Sorciers ne pouvaient plus trafiquer le matériel d'audio-surveillance sans éveiller de soupçon de la part des Moldus. Cela rendait le travail encore plus ardu. Cette réflexion leur prenait des jours. Chaque proposition rencontrait son lot de difficultés et le projet n'avançait pas. Draco était fatigué ! De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par Arthur et il était incapable de se l'expliquer! La fatigue et la frustration de ne pas avancer dans son boulot, liées à ses sentiments pour le moins équivoques, mettaient Draco hors de lui. Il en avait marre !<p>

Arthur Weasley bâilla ostensiblement et s'étira le dos en levant les bras. Lui aussi était fatigué et, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas très motivé.

« Draco, on n'a pas cessé de bosser depuis des semaines. On fait des journées de quatorze heures, parfois plus. On pourrait peut-être arrêter pour ce soir et reprendre demain?

-Si on reporte à chaque fois le travail au lendemain, on n'arrivera jamais au bout ! », répondit le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, mais je ne te demande pas de reporter le travail à chaque fois, mais seulement pour ce soir. », dit-il d'un ton las. « On est fatigués ! On a bien le droit de se reposer un peu. »

Plus vivement, l'homme lança :

« Je t'invite à boire un verre, tiens ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Malefoy cessa de faire les cent pas dans la pièce et regarda son patron.

Boire un verre avec Arthur ? Ça n'arrangerait pas ses bidons, ça ! Tant pis ! Arthur avait raison : ils avaient bien le droit de se reposer un peu ! Et ça faisait au moins un siècle qu'il n'était pas sorti.

« Tu as raison », dit brutalement le jeune homme en prenant sa veste. « Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit l'homme, songeur, « Au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Pouah ! Nan ! Ce pub est sinistre… », cracha-t-il.

Visiblement, la mauvaise humeur de Draco ne passait pas.

Arthur posa le coude sur la table et appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Aux trois balais ? »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

Weasley eut un petit sourire.

« Bien… Où aimerais-tu aller alors ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco, qui était en train de boutonner sa veste, releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Son cœur rata un battement. Arthur était là, assis derrière son bureau, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, le regard doux, la tête soutenue par la main gauche, à attendre patiemment que Draco se décide.

Qu'il était beau !

La mauvaise humeur de Draco était loin maintenant.

Il termina d'attacher les boutons de son manteau et répondit, sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent :

« Je n'en sais rien. Dans un endroit ni trop mortel, ni trop bruyant. »

Sans changer sa position, Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais son sourire se fit plus prononcé.

« Mmh ! Vous êtes un jeune homme difficile, Monsieur Malefoy ! », taquina-t-il.

Draco entra dans son jeu.

« Je suis exigeant, en effet. », répondit-il d'un air hautain. « Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me proposer, Monsieur l'organisateur de soirées ? »

Cette fois, Mr. Weasley sourit franchement. Il se leva, prit également son manteau et se mit derrière le jeune homme.

« La Goule Verte ! », souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le temps que Draco se retourne, Arthur était déjà dehors.

**À suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé mon pseudo! :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le 7****ème**** chapitre de « La vie continuera », le chapitre que je préfère.**

**Les remarques sont les mêmes que d'habitude.**

**Merci pour les reviews de Paprika Star, de Petite Amande, de Clina9 et d'Annalisa-Black et merci à Alissa21 d'avoir ajouté cette fic à ses « Favorite Stories » :-)  
>Je remercie également tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs « Alerts ».<br>J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme moi je l'apprécie.**

**Bonne lecture et… à demain !**

**Chapitre 7**

« La Goule Verte ? », demanda Draco dans l'ascenseur. « C'est quoi, ça, pour un pub ?

-Tu verras. », répondit simplement l'homme.

0000000000000

Ils se trouvaient dans l'Atrium. Les deux hommes se placèrent dans le cercle délimitant la zone de transplanage et Arthur proposa son bras à Draco. Celui-ci s'y accrocha, le cœur battant, et tous deux transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage de galets, recouverte d'algues gluantes. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et Draco ne voyait pas ses pieds. L'air était chargé d'iode et d'odeurs de poisson. On pouvait deviner, grâce aux rayons de lune, des comptoirs de vente de produits de la mer, fermés, à cette heure de la journée, ainsi que plusieurs petites embarcations échouées çà et là.

Plus loin, au bord de la route, se trouvaient quelques maisons balnéaires et de nombreux Bed&Breakfast. Arthur les avait amenés côté moldu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Où sommes-nous, exactement ?

-Dans le Brighton moldu! », dit-il avec grandiloquence.

Ils remontèrent la pente douce qui menait à la route.

« Mais, Arthur, nous ne sommes pas habillés en Moldus !

-Ça ne fait rien. Les Moldus des grandes villes ont l'habitude de croiser des gens un peu excentriques. Allez, viens ! On a encore un peu de marche à faire. »

Une fois sur le trottoir, Arthur partit à droite, vers le centre ville, d'un pas énergique.

Draco ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme. Ce dernier l'emmenait peut-être dans un plan foireux, où Draco se retrouverait entouré de Moldus qui scruteraient ses vêtements ?

Tout à coup, le jeune homme voulut rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrêta net et, un peu paniqué, interpela son collègue.

« Arthur ! »

L'homme, les mains dans les poches, se retourna.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un bar moldu !

-« La Goule Verte », Draco ! Tu connais beaucoup de Moldus qui appelleraient leur pub ainsi ? », demanda-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

« Non, justement, je ne connais aucun Moldu ! Et je ne veux pas en connaître ! ».

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna une fois de plus vers son cadet.

« Tu as tort. On apprend beaucoup des Moldus, notamment l'humilité. Les Moldus se débrouillent extrêmement bien sans magie. Je dirais même qu'ils sont, sur certains points, bien plus évolués que nous. », répondit-il avec sagesse.

Comme le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'il n'avait pas l'air confiant, Arthur revint sur ses pas.

« Je te promets, Draco, que « La Goule Verte » est un pub tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier. », rassura Arthur.

Draco le défia du regard.

« Tu me le promets ? », menaça-t-il.

« Oui ! Promis ! Mais un jour, il faudra que tu te confrontes à eux. Cette peur que tu as des Moldus est totalement irrationnelle ! Allez, viens ! »

Arthur Weasley et Draco Malefoy longèrent le littoral pendant une dizaine de minutes environ. Sur une jetée, Draco vit les restes calcinés de ce qui devait être une ancienne fête foraine. Ils passèrent devant et tournèrent à gauche, quelques mètres plus loin, dans Middle Street.

Ils étaient toujours dans le Brighton moldu, mais personne ne semblait se retourner sur leurs tenues, comme l'avait prédit Arthur.

Là, au bout de la ruelle, se tenait enfin la fameuse « Goule Verte ».

Des Sorciers à l'allure étrange bavardaient en terrasse, tandis que d'autres, à l'intérieur, buvaient de la Bièraubeurre, lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier ou jouaient à la Bataille explosive. Quelques crapauds violets se réchauffaient au coin du feu. Des cabotins vagabondaient sur le comptoir. Les Sorciers les plus âgés, attachés aux traditions, étaient coiffés de leur chapeau pointu. Il y avait même un boursouflet orange sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux.

Personne ici ne semblait vouloir se cacher aux yeux des Moldus. Le pub entier se donnait l'air d'être une immense vitrine de leur monde. Et pourtant, les Moldus passaient devant le pub sans le voir, ni même voir les personnes un peu saoules en terrasse.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Au fond, un groupe de musique celtique jouait une suite de branles doubles et quelques femmes dansaient. Là, une famille avait entamé la partie d'un jeu de société que Draco ne connaissait pas. Au bar, deux Sorciers éméchés riaient bruyamment. À cette table, un couple partageait le même verre d'hydromel aux épices en se regardant amoureusement…

De-ci, de-là, étaient disposés des guéridons et des chaises en bois. Des fauteuils en cuir, un peu usés, s'assemblaient autour de tables basses en bois d'acajou. De petites bougies étaient posées sur les meubles ou flottaient dans les airs. Plusieurs lanternes pendaient des murs lambrissés. Le tout conférait à la pièce une atmosphère des plus chaleureuses. Il y avait une telle ambiance qu'il suffisait de franchir le seuil du bâtiment pour oublier tous ses soucis.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Draco se sentit tout simplement bien. L'ambiance atypique des lieux lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Bien que le pub fût plein, les différents meubles étaient agencés de telle sorte que chacun pût avoir son coin à lui, donnant ainsi une certaine intimité aux clients.

Les deux hommes prirent places à une petite table, non loin de l'entrée. Arthur commanda une « Zwart Goblijn », une bière brune fabriquée de manière artisanale par des Gobelins belges, et Draco prit un Whisky PurFeu.

Pendant un moment, ils sirotèrent leur boisson en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Puis, Draco se lança :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu connais ce pub ? »

Arthur prit une gorgée de bière, puis répondit :

« Oui, je venais ici quand j'étais jeune. Un de mes cousins habitait Brighton et, chaque été, je passais environ deux semaines chez lui et ma tante. Le soir, on venait ici. Ah ! J'en ai passé des soirées dans ce pub ! », dit-il d'un ton nostalgique. Puis, il eut un rire bref et reprit son récit :

« En général, on venait ici pour fumer, se saouler et draguer les filles ! Tout ce qui nous était interdit, en somme ! », sourit-il, les yeux pétillant. Il but une nouvelle gorgée.

Le sourire de Draco s'était figé à partir du moment où Arthur avait parlé de filles…

Draco se gifla mentalement : Arthur était marié à une femme et avait eu sept enfants. Bien sûr qu'il parlait de filles !

L'homme continua son histoire.

« Puis, j'ai eu mon diplôme et je me suis marié peu de temps après. Alors, forcément, je n'ai plus souvent eu l'occasion de revenir. C'est bien dommage, ce pub est tellement charmant ! »

Draco ne souriait plus. Entendre l'homme parler de filles et de mariage ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Il savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer quoi que ce soit de l'homme. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Arthur lui plaisait et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. C'était même plus que ça. Draco l'aimait… L'aimait-il comme un père ? Comme un ami ? Comme un amant ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Ses sentiments étaient encore trop confus. Peut-être était-ce tout cela à la fois…

Même si ça le torturait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savoir plus :

« Tu veux dire que tu n'y es jamais retourné depuis que tu es marié ? », demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante.

« Oh ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais moins souvent… Molly n'a jamais aimé les pubs », dit-il avec regret. « Pendant tout un temps, j'y suis retourné avec mon cousin. Puis, il est mort, donc je venais avec des amis. Mais bon, plus la famille s'agrandissait, moins j'avais d'occasions de sortir.

- Oui, mais maintenant, tes enfants sont grands. Tu as plus de temps pour sortir, non ? »

Arthur prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, une fois que tu as passé la moitié de ta vie entre ton boulot et ta vie familiale, tu ne penses plus à sortir. D'ailleurs, je ne sors plus ! Mes seules distractions se résument aux repas de famille et à mon atelier rempli d'objets moldus. Et ça me satisfait. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur le liquide ambré contenu dans son verre.

« Tu n'es pas satisfait d'être ici ce soir ? »

Arthur fixa le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier contemplait toujours son verre, la mine sombre.

L'homme eut un faible sourire.

« Bien sûr que si ! », répondit-il doucement.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et reprit, plus joyeusement :

« D'ailleurs, en trente ans, rien à changer ici, c'est fou ! À part peut-être le patron : lui, il a bien grossi en trente ans ! »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco qui affichait un demi-sourire, mais gardait les yeux baissés.

Inquiet, Arthur demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? »

Ce dernier soupira un « Rien » mélancolique. Puis il demanda :

« Comment réagira ta femme quand tu lui diras que tu es allé dans un pub ? »

Arthur eut un regard surpris.

« Aucune idée ! »

Il prit un air légèrement coupable et confia, en souriant de toutes ses dents:

« Je ne pense pas que je lui dirai. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'elle ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Si je lui dis, elle risque de mal le prendre. »

Draco, d'un signe de tête, l'encouragea à continuer.

« Et bien, elle pourrait me faire le reproche de préférer boire un verre avec mes collègues de travail plutôt qu'avec elle.

-Et c'est vrai ? Je veux dire… Tu préfères boire un verre avec un collègue plutôt qu'avec elle ? »

Arthur eut l'air indécis.

« Mmh ! Tout dépend du collègue…

-Ouais, donc, en gros, tu ne préfères pas aller au pub avec elle !

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Molly n'aime pas les pubs… Et puis, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne peux pas me saouler avec ma femme !

-Avec un collègue non plus. Tu pourrais te créer une mauvaise réputation. »

Arthur regarda alors Draco droit dans les yeux et dit, en se penchant un peu vers le jeune homme :

« Oui, mais ce soir, je ne pense pas être en présence d'un collègue… »

Un éclat illumina les yeux de Draco.

« Ah ? Et je suis quoi pour toi ? », s'enquit-il, avec, aux lèvres, l'ombre d'un sourire.

Draco tentait de prendre un air détaché, mais, au fond de lui, il n'en menait pas large. Après tout, l'homme allait dire à Draco qui il était pour lui.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Un ami ? »

Draco eut un sourire canaille :

« Et tu veux te saouler ! », affirma-t-il en se penchant vers Arthur pour dissiper le malaise qui l'assaillait.

« Oh ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Draco s'adossa alors contre sa chaise et lança froidement, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion :

« Tu ne peux pas ! », ce qui laissa Arthur stupéfait.

« P-Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme mit les coude sur la table, croisa les doigts et y posa son menton. Il soutint le regard d'Arthur et expliqua, sur un ton faussement menaçant :

« Parce que, si tu rentres chez toi bourré, ta femme sera au courant de ta petite sortie non autorisée. »

Arthur, jeta sa tête en arrière en riant et se donna une tape sur le front.

« Et merde, c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

Quand il baissa la tête, il se mordait la lèvre, toujours rieur. À ce moment-ci, Draco le trouva splendide. Puis, Mr. Weasley tapa du poing sur la table.

« Merde ! »

Draco vida son verre, puis, calmement, proposa un arrangement à son collègue.

« Ce que tu peux faire, c'est picoler autant que tu veux. Puis, si ça ne va pas, si vraiment tu es trop bourré, tu viens dormir chez moi. Et demain matin, à la première heure, tu enverras un hibou à Mme Weasley pour lui dire qu'on s'est endormis sur nos dossiers. »

On pouvait clairement lire de l'espoir sur le visage d'Arthur. L'homme avait réellement envie d'accepter. Mais il était tiraillé entre le désir de passer un bon moment et l'idée de devoir mentir à son épouse.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Draco apporta un dernier argument :

« On ne vit qu'une fois, Arthur… »

Ce dernier regarda Draco. À cet instant, le jeune homme reconnut l'air qu'avaient Fred et George lorsqu'ils allaient préparer un mauvais coup.

Arthur Weasley leva alors la main et cria :

« Garçon ? Deux Whiskys, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

**À suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Les personnages, les décors, ainsi que la chanson appartiennent à J . K . Rowling.**

**Merci à Clina9, Petite Amande, Alissa21 et Nightmare of Minoru pour leurs reviews . Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et/ou qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs alertes.**

**Tout de suite, le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture et à demain ! **

**Chapitre 8**

« Et Odo le héros, ils ramenèr't chez lui  
>Là où il habitait quand il était peti<br>Ils le portèr't en terre  
>Son chapeau à l'enveeeeerrrs<br>Sa baguette casséééééééee  
>C'est triste à en pleureeeeerrrrrrr »<p>

Leur chant terminé, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Arthur voulut boire un peu de son Whisky, mais il en renversa la moitié sur lui.

Hilare, Draco lui tendit son verre, mais faillit s'écrouler sur Arthur, tellement il était imbibé d'alcool.

« M-Merchi ! », baragouina Arthur. Il but une lampée du breuvage et reposa un peu durement le verre. « T'es vraiment un type bien, Dra-Draco !

-Je sais, mais… mais y'a… mais y'a que toi qui... qui ne le vois pas ! », tenta d'articuler le pauvre jeune homme qui n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

« Ah, mais si, je le vois très bien », répliqua Arthur, le regard vague, en ricanant bêtement.

Draco, affalé sur la table, montra trois de ses doigts à son camarade de beuverie.

« Combien j'ai de doigts ? »

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour distinguer les doigts, mais c'était peine perdue. Il préféra prendre le poignet du garçon et l'abaisser sur la table.

« On s'en fout ! »

Une clochette tinta dans l'établissement.

« Il est l'heure ! Allez, tout le monde rentre chez soi ! », cria le gérant.

« Oohhhh !, fit Weasley, j'ai pas envie d'partir ! » Il tenait toujours le poignet du garçon qu'il commença à caresser du bout des doigts. Et cette caresse, bien que Draco fût totalement ivre, électrisa le jeune homme.

Soudain, le tenancier claqua deux verres à goutte sur leur table, obligeant les deux hommes à se lâcher.

« Tenez, buvez ça : ça vous dégrisera ! 'Pas envie d'avoir deux désartibulés sur la conscience, moi ! »

C'était une potion contre l'ivresse.

Arthur et Draco vidèrent leur verre d'une traite. Peu à peu, les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent. Ils payèrent ce qu'ils devaient, puis sortirent du pub.

Les rues étaient totalement désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« Pouah ! Ça va être dur, demain ! », pensa Arthur à haute voix.

« Tu viens quand même chez moi ?

-Si je peux toujours. On pue l'alcool et on n'a pas totalement dessaoulé… », dit-il en titubant légèrement. « D'ailleurs… Tu seras capable de nous transplaner tous les deux, Draco ? »

Celui-ci enroula son bras autour du bras d'Arthur.

« On verra, hein ! », fit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es beau quand tu souris », dit l'homme avec une honnêteté et un naturel déconcertants.

Draco sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Arthur regarda à nouveau devant lui, l'air de rien, comme s'il n'avait parlé que de la météo.

Ils retournèrent sur la plage, bras-dessus bras-dessous, là où ils avaient atterri. Ils se mirent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre. Arthur plaça ses mains au-dessus des hanches de Draco et Draco fit de même. Le jeune homme savait qu'Arthur attendait qu'ils transplanent, mais il voulait encore profiter du contact des mains de l'homme posées sur sa taille.

Il regarda Arthur. Son visage était faiblement éclairé par la lune, donnant à la scène un petit côté romantique. Draco avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de l'homme. Il lui suffisait juste de se pencher un peu…

Mais Draco transplana.

Ils étaient dans le jardin de sa maison. La lune les éclairait toujours.

Au moment où Draco se décida à lâcher l'homme, celui-ci, contre toute attente, se pencha vers Draco et, de ses lèvres, frôla les lèvres du garçon.

Le cœur de Draco s'accéléra subitement. Tout vacilla autour de lui. Et ce n'était pas l'alcool qui en était la cause.

Arthur s'écarta légèrement, mais Draco pouvait toujours sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme passa alors les bras autour de son cou et reprit le baiser. Les lèvres d'Arthur étaient si douces. L'homme embrassait bien. Ils collèrent leur corps l'un à l'autre et s'étreignirent tendrement. Arthur déposaient des dizaines de baisers suaves sur la bouche de son ami. Il commençait à caresser le corps de Draco. Il câlina d'abord ses hanches, puis la cambrure de ses reins, pour ensuite remonter dans le dos et descendre aussitôt vers les fesses du garçon, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Draco gémissait sous ces délicieuses attentions. Lui aussi n'avait pu s'empêcher de toucher l'homme. Ses mains suivaient le même parcours que celles sur son corps, mais ne purent, une fois qu'elles y étaient, quitter les fesses d'Arthur qu'elles se mirent à masser. Arthur gémit également et approfondit le baiser. Leur étreinte se faisait de plus en plus passionnée.

Mais l'homme finit par se calmer. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur les hanches de Draco et y restèrent. Il mit fin au baiser et dit doucement :

« On rentre ? »

Draco hocha la tête, mais ne se détacha pas pour autant du corps chaud contre lequel il s'était blotti.

Arthur l'embrassa encore une fois, puis frotta la pointe de son nez contre celle de Draco. Ce dernier finit par s'écarter. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans la main d'Arthur et emmena son aîné à l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco déverrouilla la porte de derrière d'un sort et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », demanda doucement Draco.

Arthur sourit.

« Non, merci. Je pense que j'ai assez bu pour ce soir. » Son regard était doux.

Draco sourit à son tour.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« J'aimerais bien aller dormir, si tu veux bien. Demain, on se lève tôt. », dit-il en enlaçant Draco.

« Très bien. Je vais te faire visiter l'étage, au cas où tu voudrais te lever pendant la nuit ».

Il tira son compagnon dans l'escalier et lui montra la salle de bain.

« Il y a une brosse à dents et du dentifrice dans l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Tu trouveras les essuies dans ce tiroir et des pyjamas dans la garde-robe là-bas. Et, si tu veux prendre une douche, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci, Draco. »

Le garçon eut l'air soudain un peu gêné. Arthur l'interrogea du regard.

« Je… je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis… », dit-il, d'un ton hésitant.

« Je suppose que je saurai me faire tout petit dans ton lit. »

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Très bien. À tout de suite. »

Arthur rejoignit Draco dans sa chambre. Il était vêtu d'un des pyjamas de son hôte, agrandi à sa taille.

Draco alla se changer à la salle de bain et laissa seul Arthur. Celui-ci choisit d'attendre le retour de Draco avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Le jeune homme revint cinq minutes plus tard.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, en frissonnant. Ils se firent face, tentant l'un l'autre de distinguer leur visage dans la pénombre. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se caressant gentiment les flancs, les épaules, les hanches, les cuisses… Mais aucun des deux ne firent un signe qui trahissait leur envie d'aller plus loin. Ils préféraient attendre.

Car, pour eux, attente rimait avec promesse…

**À suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>Et non ! Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre ! :D <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour ce petit retard: d'habitude, je poste un chapitre vers 17h-18h, mais pas moyen de télécharger le document sur le site! Maintenant, ça fonctionne... Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche jusqu'au bout!**

**Sinon, mêmes remarques que d'habitude, of course. **

**Merci à Clina9, Petite Amande, Alissa21, Nightmare of Minoru et Annalisa-Black pour leur review !  
>Merci également à tous ceux qui me lisent !<br>Je vous laisse avec la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 9**

DDrrrrrriiiinnnnnnnnggggg !

Draco sursauta et écrasa rapidement sa main sur le réveil. Il émit ensuite une plainte et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

À côté de lui, Arthur gémit de mécontentement et vint se blottir contre le corps de Draco. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

Ils se regardèrent tout deux, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda mollement Arthur.

Nouveau gémissement plaintif de la part de Draco.

« Mal aux ch'veux ! »

« Tu as une potion pour la migraine ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Oublié… »

Il se colla davantage contre Arthur qui écarta les bras pour l'accueillir. Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme et en profita pour déposer de doux baisers dans le cou de son compagnon. Arthur, lui, faisait glisser doucement ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Puis Draco leva la tête et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent brièvement.

« On va être en retard », annonça le plus jeune. « Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Tu veux quoi ?

- Ça m'est égal. Ne t'embête pas. »

Draco grogna.

« T'auras des toasts… »

Puis, il s'extirpa du lit, d'humeur revêche.

« Tu vas te laver ?

-Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. Mais attends avant de descendre. »

Arthur fouilla dans sa musette et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide rosée : une potion contre la migraine.

« Tiens ! », dit-il en la tendant à Draco. « Ça te soulagera. »

Draco eut un sourire de gratitude.

« Merci, Arthur ! »

Il ôta le bouchon du flacon et avala le liquide d'une traite. Son visage se détendit peu à peu, signe que la potion faisait rapidement effet.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, désormais d'excellente humeur, et sortit tous les pots de confiture et de marmelade qu'il possédait pour les mettre sur la table.

D'un sort, il fit bouillir de l'eau chaude qu'il versa sur le café moulu, logé au fond d'un filtre.

Comme Draco ne savait pas ce qu'Arthur voudrait boire, il prépara également quelques sachets de thé. Il actionna son toasteur sorcier et récupéra ses tartines grillées cinq secondes plus tard. La vaisselle trônait sur la table. Le déjeuner avait été préparé rapidement. Arthur serait prêt d'ici cinq bonnes minutes.

Ensuite, il attendit…

Puis, il se leva, pour remettre une bouteille en place.

Il se rassit.

Il attendit.

Il pianota des doigts sur la table pour patienter…

Attendit…

Regarda l'heure…

…

Il fit trembler sa jambe…

…

Par Morgane ! Qu'il était fébrile ! Il allait prendre son déjeuner avec Arthur !

Qu'allaient-ils se dirent ? Arthur était du genre bavard, le matin ? Ou préférait-il lire son journal, en silence ?

Et s'il n'aimait pas les toasts ?

Draco entendit une porte claquer à l'étage. Ah ! Il arrivait ! Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Arthur descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Il allait s'asseoir, mais se figea à la vue de toute la nourriture qu'avait préparé Draco et prit un air penaud.

« Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Ce ne sont que des pots que j'ai sortis de l'armoire… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Du thé ? Du café ?

-Du thé, je te remercie. »

Arthur s'installa et prit un toast, ainsi que de la marmelade à l'orange.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence gêné.

Après quelques minutes, Draco demanda, l'air de rien, s'ils se verraient ce soir pour travailler.

« Je ne pense pas. », répondit Arthur. « Nous manquons de sommeil et, aujourd'hui, je me sens incapable d'assurer une si longue journée. Et puis… Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre tôt. »

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« Pour ta _femme_, j'imagine. », dit-il dédaigneusement.

Arthur soutint son regard.

« Je pense que je lui dois bien ça », répondit-il froidement.

Dégoûté, Draco claqua sa tartine sur la table et monta à l'étage. Il n'avait plus faim.

Ainsi donc Weasley préférait retourner auprès de sa femme !

Il alla prendre un pantalon propre dans la penderie de sa chambre tout en grommelant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il retourna à la cuisine pour nettoyer les restes de leur déjeuner, mais tomba sur Arthur. Draco pensait que l'homme serait parti.

La table avait été débarrassée et lavée et les pots de confiture été assemblés sur le plan de travail, près du grille-pain.

Il avait au moins fait quelque chose, se dit le garçon avec mépris.

Draco alla dans le salon en ignorant l'homme. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et enfila ses chaussettes.

« Draco… »

Arthur prit place dans le divan d'en face.

Le jeune homme l'ignorait toujours. Il s'attaqua à ses chaussures.

« Draco… », tenta à nouveau Arthur. « Je suis marié. »

Draco se redressa subitement et jeta un regard torve à son collègue.

« Sans blague ! »

Il commença à nouer ses lacets.

Arthur inspira profondément. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Draco… Je ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça, du jour au lendemain… »

La première chaussure était nouée.

« Je… je comprends à peine ce qui nous arrive. », confia-t-il.

Draco ricana.

« Content d'apprendre qu'il y a un « nous » ! »

La deuxième chaussure était nouée également. Draco se leva.

Il se dirigea vers le hall pour prendre un manteau.

Arthur le suivit. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire au jeune homme avec qui il avait dormi. Il était confus. Il était bien avec Draco et il avait adoré l'embrasser, mais il était marié. À une femme, certes, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Molly. Du moins, pas comme ça. Ou pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas trop.

Mais il ne voulait pas perdre Draco non plus.

« Draco… On peut se voir ce midi ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et préféra retourner à la cuisine, pour sortir dans le jardin et transplaner.

Cette feinte indifférence agaça Arthur. Il attrapa le bras de Draco et obligea son compagnon à se retourner.

« Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! »

Draco affichait son air hautain, typique des Malefoy. À cet instant, Arthur avait l'impression d'être face à Lucius. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour s'expliquer.

« Draco, si je ne tenais pas à toi, je ne serais pas venu dormir chez toi. Je ne t'aurais pas embrassé hier et je t'aurais encore moins embrassé ce matin ! Mais… tout ça est nouveau pour moi ! Je n'avais jamais embrassé d'homme avant ! »

Draco cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

« Tu veux dire… que tu as découvert ton homosexualité avec moi ? »

Arthur lui lâcha le bras.

« Non, ça, je le sais depuis longtemps… Mais… Je ne l'avais jamais réellement admis. »

Malefoy n'était plus fâché contre Arthur. Son énervement avait fait place à de la surprise.

Un ange passa.

La pendule de la maison sonna huit heures.

« On est en retard », informa inutilement le plus jeune. « On reprendra cette discussion plus tard. »

Les deux hommes sortirent, non sans avoir pris leurs effets personnels.

« Draco… On se voit ce midi ? »

Ce dernier regarda ailleurs. Il en voulait toujours à Arthur. Néanmoins, il avait envie de le voir.

« D'accord », concéda-t-il. « Je viendrai te chercher à ton bureau. »

Là-dessus, il disparut.

C'est les pieds lourds qu'Arthur se rendit au Ministère.

**À suivre…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !  
>Comme d'habitude, les remarques et avertissements sont les mêmes. Cependant, je tiens à rappeler que c'est une fic classée M…<strong>

**Merci à Petite Amande, Clina9, FTVS et anna-lisa black pour leur review.  
>Bonne lecture…<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

« Excuse-moi, Bob ! Pourrais-je utiliser ta cheminée pour contacter Molly ? C'est important !

-Pas d'problème, Arthur ! La poudre de cheminette est dans le pot, là, à terre. Je sors. Préviens-moi quand tu as terminé ! »

Arthur remercia son collègue, puis, sans tarder, il prit une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans le feu et se mit à quatre pattes devant l'âtre.

« Le Terrier ! », cria-t-il.

Arthur Weasley sentit sa tête voyager à travers le réseau de cheminées, puis vit enfin le salon de sa maison.

« Molly ? MOOOOLLLLYYYY ? TU ES LA ? »

Molly accourait de la cuisine.

-Oh ! Arthur ! C'est toi ! Oh ! J'étais si inquiète ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré hier soir ? Je me faisais un sans d'encre !

- Désolé, Molly, la fatigue… Je me suis endormi sur le dossier et ne me suis réveillé que ce matin. »

À cette nouvelle, Molly se mit dans tous ses états.

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Tu as déjeuné ? Mais tu n'as même pas pu te laver ! Comment tu vas faire ? Et Malefoy ? Il s'est aussi endormi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est parti avant toi, quand même ! Tu veux que je te prépare des toasts ? Et pour ce…

-Molly, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de parler. »

Si Arthur n'avait pas coupé sa femme, celle-ci aurait pu continuer à le harceler de questions pendant longtemps encore.

« T'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai. Et ce soir, je rentre tôt, promis ! J'y vais ! Bisous ! »

Mrs. Weasley aurait voulu lui répondre, mais l'homme était déjà parti.

0000000000.

Même s'il était crevé, Arthur se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. La veille, il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée au pub et, par la suite, tout avait été encore plus beau : il avait embrassé Draco et il avait dormi avec lui. Et, bien qu'il eut conscience d'avoir trahi sa femme, il ne pouvait avoir de remords : Arthur se sentait trop bien avec le jeune homme pour en ressentir.

La jeunesse de Draco était tellement vivifiante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de trente ans ! Mais, ce qui l'enchantait le plus, c'était d'avoir enfin osé assumer son homosexualité.

Les mentalités avaient bien changé en trente ans. Il avait épousé Molly, parce qu'à son époque, il était inconcevable que deux hommes ou deux femmes puissent s'aimer. Oh, il ne s'était pas pour autant marié avec la première venue, non ! Il avait épousé Molly parce qu'il l'appréciait énormément. C'était son amie. Mais il ne l'avait jamais désirée. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour concevoir autant d'enfants ! Mais, désormais, l'homosexualité n'était plus taboue, autant dans les mentalités de la société actuelle que dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Et ce dernier point était une réelle révolution. Arthur était homosexuel ! Il aimait les hommes. Et ce, depuis le début.

« J'aime les hommes ! », se disait-il joyeusement. « J'aime les hommes ! Je suis homosexuel, donc j'aime les hommes !»

Maintenant, Arthur ne rêvait que d'une chose : il désirait ardemment vivre pleinement son homosexualité. Et, si possible… avec Draco !

0000000000

Draco Malefoy se présenta au bureau d'Arthur à 12h02. Il boudait encore un peu, mais quand il vit son compagnon lui sourire, sa rancune disparut en un rien de temps.

« Salut », fit-il timidement.

« Bonjour Draco ».

L'homme lui lança un regard brûlant. Il alla discrètement fermer la porte, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai cruellement manqué de tact. », annonça-t-il peu après.

« Tu ne me le fais pas dire », bougonna Draco.

Arthur eut un sourire attendri et embrassa le front du jeune homme.

Par Merlin ! Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui vivait sa première histoire d'amour ! Il ressentait des papillons dans l'estomac et il en était tout simplement heureux. Ça le mit encore de meilleure humeur.

Arthur prit le visage du garçon en coupe et demanda, plein d'entrain :

« Où veux-tu manger ce midi ? »

Draco, le regard taquin, répondit :

« J'ai ma petite idée… »

L'homme sourit. Il souriait souvent ces derniers temps.

Draco poursuivit :

« Tu ne viendrais pas dîner chez moi ? »

Toujours souriant, Arthur, réaliste, raisonna le garçon :

« Voyons, Draco, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire à manger.

-On peut commander un plat par cheminée. »

Le sourire d'Arthur s'effaça : les plats livrés étaient extrêmement chers.

Draco, qui semblait avoir compris le tracas de l'homme, régla le problème :

« Et c'est moi qui invite ! Hier, c'était ton tour aujourd'hui, c'est le mien. »

Mr. Weasley hésitait encore. Il ne voulait pas profiter de l'argent du garçon. C'était lui le plus âgé, donc, logiquement, c'était à lui d'inviter Draco.

« Allez, viens ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! », dit le jeune homme, le sourire espiègle.

000000000

Après avoir mangé, les deux amoureux s'installèrent dans le divan. Arthur s'était jeté sur Draco pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

L'homme se redressa, quelque peu inquiet.

« J'ai parlé au Ministre de ta précieuse collaboration et des nombreuses heures supplémentaires que tu as effectuées pour que je puisse mener à bien mes travaux. Je lui ai également dit que tu t'investissais énormément dans ce projet. Par conséquent, je l'ai sommé de te donner le salaire qui va en conséquence…

-Draco !

-Non ! Arthur, au stade où tu en es, ce n'est plus une simple aide que tu apportes, mais une science, des conseils et énormément de temps ! »

Arthur cacha son visage dans ses mains en émettant un léger grognement.

« Sans toi, les chances de voir mon projet aboutir auraient été nulles. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps là-dessus. Tu mérites d'être payé ! »

L'homme lança des yeux de reproches à Draco.

« Je ne voulais pas être payé. J'ai fait ça pour t'aider. Et, vu comme je t'ai traité au départ, je ne mérite pas de récompense.

« Oui, mais tu te rattrapes bien ces temps-ci. », répondit-il avec malice. « Par contre, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce salaire. », lança-t-il ensuite, plus vivement.

« C'est pas que je n'en veux pas… » L'homme avait l'air hésitant. « Mais, je ne veux pas passer pour un arriviste, c'est tout. »

Draco haussa les sourcils. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à de telles absurdités !

« M'enfin, Arthur ! Si tu étais un arriviste, ce côté de ta personnalité se serait déjà manifesté depuis longtemps ! »

L'homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il ne cessait de se tordre les mains.

« Oui, mais… Les gens le penseront ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

« De toute façon, Arthur, on est tous le véracrasse de quelqu'un. », philosopha le jeune homme. « Et Shacklebolt te connait depuis longtemps et il sait bien que tu n'es pas un arriviste. »

Arthur avait l'air de se calmer. Il s'avachit contre le dossier du canapé et poussa un faible soupir.

« Un salaire supplémentaire est une bonne chose », admit-il. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. « Je pourrais te payer des verres plus souvent ! »

Draco se pencha sur l'homme.

« J'y compte bien ! », a-t-il répondu. Puis il embrassa Arthur.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de l'heure à se bécoter.

000000000

En fin de journée, Arthur et Draco venaient à peine de transplaner du Ministère qu'ils se jetèrent immédiatement l'un sur l'autre pour se dévorer la bouche. Ayant terminé ses dossiers plus tôt que prévu, Arthur avait décidé de passer une heure chez le jeune homme avant de rentrer au Terrier.

Toujours enlacés, Draco ouvrit la maison d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils se séparèrent brièvement pour ouvrir la porte, mais reprirent leurs baisers aussitôt que celle-ci fut fermée.

L'un contre l'autre, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le divan dans lequel Draco se laissa tomber lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux rencontra l'accoudoir du meuble. Arthur se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, sur les lèvres, dans le cou… Il descendit un peu plus bas, vers le torse du garçon, mais la chemise de ce dernier empêchait sa progression. Il défit alors les trois premiers boutons et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte, puis ouvrit complètement la chemise.

Draco poussait des soupirs de bien-être. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux de son compagnon et les caressaient. Sous le plaisir et le désir qui l'envahissait, il frottait inconsciemment son bassin contre l'érection d'Arthur.

L'homme gémit et il remonta vers le visage de Draco pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Son bassin répondit au bassin du garçon, ce qui leur envoya des bouffées de chaleur dans tout le corps. Ils gémirent plus fortement.

Draco entreprit de déboutonner la chemise d'Arthur, pendant que l'homme suçait la peau délicate du cou du jeune homme. Il écarta vivement les pans de la chemise et caressa avec dévotion le torse de l'homme.

Un feu ardent habitait Arthur. Il brûlait de désir pour Draco. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Les mouvements de ses hanches se firent plus prononcés, ainsi que leurs gémissements à tous les deux.

Arthur se coula sur le corps de Draco et il caressa toutes les parties accessibles de son corps. Draco y répondit avec autant d'intensité. Il lécha l'oreille d'Arthur, puis la mordilla. L'homme avait l'air d'adorer : il frotta plus durement son érection contre celle de Draco. Puis, ne tenant plus, Arthur déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et abaissa le boxer.

La passion des deux hommes s'apaisa soudain. Le calme avant la tempête…

Il contempla un moment le corps languide du jeune homme, puis, pencha son visage vers l'érection offerte à sa vue. Il la caressa doucement de son nez et y déposa ensuite un léger baiser. Il en déposa un autre, puis encore un autre.

Draco se cambrait peu à peu. Une langue timide vint lécher la peau du pénis. Elle descendit vers la base et entreprit d'y faire le tour. Puis, elle remonta peu à peu, lentement, doucement, vers le gland. Draco ouvrait la bouche de plus en plus grande à chaque centimètre parcouru par la langue. Arrivée enfin au sommet, cette dernière titilla la fente du membre, goûtant ainsi au liquide qui s'y trouvait.

Arthur s'amusa à la titiller encore, puis ouvrit la bouche et posa ses lèvres autour du prépuce.

Le jeune homme poussa un long râle de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Le plus âgé lécha le gland et commença à faire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche, pressant ses lèvres sur la peau si fine et sensible du membre.

Draco se tordait sous ces attentions. Il serra l'accoudoir au-dessus de sa tête de toutes ses forces. Il sentait son sang affluer dans son membre. Des ondes de chaleur se propageaient dans tout le corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour regarder son amant. Le voir ainsi, appliqué, pénis en bouche, excita encore plus Draco. Mais, au même moment, Arthur leva les yeux vers lui. À cette vision, Draco faillit jouir, tellement elle était érotique.

Il ne le voulait pas. Pas sans Arthur.

Aussi, il repoussa gentiment son compagnon. Il prit ensuite la baguette qui se trouvait sur la table et, d'un sort, le pantalon et le boxer d'Arthur se retrouvèrent à ses chevilles.

Il attira l'homme à lui, posa la main sur son pénis et commença à le masturber. Arthur gémit, discrètement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que son excitation grandissait. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il masturba également Draco. Ses mouvements étaient énergiques. Les deux hommes gémissaient sans retenue. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à atteindre la jouissance.

Soudain, la respiration de Draco se fit erratique. Il poussa un cri plus important que les autres et éjacula sur son torse.

Suite à son orgasme, sa prise sur le sexe de l'homme se fit plus molle. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et, bientôt, l'homme jouit également.

Épuisé, Arthur se coucha aux côtés de Draco, après que celui-ci leur ait jeté un sort de nettoyage.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, reprenant leur souffle. Puis, après un silence bienheureux qui suit généralement les moments d'amour, Draco approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Arthur et lui souffla :

« Je t'aime. »

**À suivre…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !  
>Voici le onzième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est le plus long de la fic.<strong>

**Mêmes recommandations que d'habitude. Donc plus la peine de préciser que c'est une fic classée M…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et merci à FTVS, à Nightmare of Minoru, à Petite Amande, à Clina9, à Annalisa-Black, à Alissa21 et à Ecnerrolf pour leur review !**

**Pour répondre à la review de FTVS : je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fic sur des couples improbables, étant donné que ce n'était pas mon but : j'ai juste mis en scène Arthur et Draco parce que ce couple se prêtait bien à l'histoire que je voulais écrire. Et non, je n'ai pas encore pensé à faire des OS ou même une quelconque autre histoire. J'ai simplement écrit celle-ci parce qu'elle me trottait dans la tête. Pour la suite, je verrai bien, en fonction du temps, de l'envie et des idées que j'aurai. Néanmoins, cette première expérience d'écriture était très agréable. Je vais certainement tenter l'aventure une nouvelle fois, mais impossible de te dire quand. Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

Arthur arriva chez lui vers 19h15.

« Molly, je suis rentrée. », annonça-t-il en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

Mrs. Weasley accourut vers son mari et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Mon pauvre Arthur ! Tu dois être épuisé ! »

Mr. Weasley étreignit brièvement sa femme.

« Oui ! Je pense que j'irai me coucher tôt, ce soir. », dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Il ne se sentait pas le courage de rester davantage de temps en compagnie de son épouse. La culpabilité avait envahi son cœur au moment même où Molly s'était précipitée vers lui, chose qu'il ne ressentait pas hier. Penser à sa relation avec Draco lorsqu'il était seul ne lui posait pas de problème. Mais, maintenant qu'il était avec sa femme, il se sentait comme le pire des salauds !

« Si tu veux souper, il y a du gigot. », informa Mrs. Weasley.

« Mmh », grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Ça ira ? », demanda-t-elle, alarmée par son manque de réaction.

« Oui, oui, Molly, ça sera parfait ! Merci ! », répondit-il distraitement. Il s'assit à la table et commença la lecture de son journal, pendant que Molly préparait le repas.

Mrs. Weasley servit les assiettes et ils commencèrent à manger.

Ce soir, Arthur était taiseux et il n'arrivait pas à regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Inquiétée par l'étrange comportement de son mari, Molly prit tendrement la main de son époux et demanda doucement :

« Tout va bien, Arthur ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, puis vers la main qui caressait la sienne et pâlit légèrement.

« Oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste très fatigué », rassura-t-il, le nez dans son assiette.

« Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui te maltraite, quand même ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. »

Arthur lui lança un regard noir. Les traits du visage de Molly s'affaissèrent.

« Draco est une personne exceptionnelle. Il n'est pas comme son père. », répondit l'homme d'un ton glacial.

Mrs. Weasley retira sa main. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à l'homme. Les yeux écarquillés, elle insista pour que son mari lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, car, de toute évidence, quelque chose clochait.

« Molly, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis juste fatigué ! », expliqua-t-il impatiemment. « Et, dorénavant, je t'interdit de dire du mal de Draco ! C'est clair ? », menaça-t-il.

Mrs. Weasley s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait ! Son mari avait été absent durant deux jours et était rentré d'humeur… bizarre.

« Je suis désolée, Arthur, je ne voulais pas t'importuner… »,fit-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Arthur passa une main sur son visage. Il ne se maitrisait pas. Molly n'y était pour rien, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

« Draco… a parlé à Kingsley. », murmura-t-il. « Je vais être payé pour mes heures supplémentaires prestées. »

Mrs. Weasley était stupéfaite ! C'était donc pour ça que son mari était si étrange ? Elle savait qu'Arthur avait toujours méprisé ceux qui cumulaient deux fonctions dans le but de s'enrichir plus rapidement ou de se faire bien voir par le Ministère. Arthur ne désirait pas s'enrichir ou faire carrière, bien sûr, mais il était tellement sensible à ce sujet ! Elle s'exclama :

« Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! Oh ! Arthur, c'est formidable ! On va pouvoir gâter nos petits-enfants ! Et c'est pour ça que tu faisais cette tête ? Oh, toi alors ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

Elle se leva alors et vint embrasser son époux… sur la bouche !

Arthur la repoussa brusquement ! Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle l'embrasse. Comme Mrs. Weasley le regardait d'un air perplexe, il s'excusa en disant qu'il avait la bouche pleine de viande et que ce n'était pas agréable d'être embrassé quand on mangeait.

Le couple termina le repas dans un silence de plomb, puis Arthur alla se coucher.

0000000000000

Arthur reçut une note écrite sur un avion en papier. C'était Draco.

« _Tu me manques ! On se voit chez moi ce soir ?_ »

Arthur griffonna rapidement sa réponse :

« _Et ton projet ?_ »

Il finissait la rédaction d'une loi interdisant de trafiquer les GPS pour égarer les Moldus, quand l'avion se posa une deuxième fois sur son bureau :

« _Pas envie de travailler._ »

En bas de la feuille, il y avait un post-scriptum :

« _Mais plutôt envie de…_ »

Mr. Weasley sourit. Il écrivit :

« _Nous devons aller dans le Londres moldu, vérifier si les emplacements des murs sont parfaitement adaptés. »_

Il replia ensuite la feuille et, d'un coup de baguette, renvoya l'avion à son destinataire.

La réponse de Draco était explicite :

« _… _»

C'était tentant ! Arthur préférait également passer de moments délicieux sous la couette avec Draco, plutôt que d'aller se frigorifier à Londres. Mais, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Aussi préféra-t-il écrire :

« _Rendez-vous à 18h10 dans l'Atrium. Sans discuter ! _»

Il dessina également un visage souriant en guise de signature, afin d'adoucir la missive.

000000000

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium à l'heure convenue.

Ils se rendirent sur les lieux du premier mur. Ils inspectèrent les alentours et vérifièrent si l'emplacement était fonctionnel. Ils procéderaient ainsi pour chacun des emplacements.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à proximité de ce qui aurait dû être le mur n°4. L'endroit grouillait de monde. Ils se renseignèrent auprès d'un passant et apprirent qu'un marché aux légumes se tenait là chaque mercredi.

Arthur ne le savais pas. Il avait pourtant épluché les horaires de tous les marchés de la capitale ! Le badaud précisa que ce marché s'était longtemps tenu près de la fontaine, à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, mais qu'il avait récemment été déménagé ici pour ne plus gêner la circulation des voitures.

Ce changement compromettait la finalisation du projet des deux hommes. Désormais, ils devraient trouver un nouvel endroit, dans le même quartier que ce marché, et rapidement !

Arthur était soucieux : où allaient-ils poser ce mur ?

Draco se mit en face de l'homme et lui sourit pour le dérider un peu. Mais Arthur ne répondit que faiblement, toujours concentré. Draco passa alors les bras autour de son cou et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

L'homme fut surpris. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de Draco pour le repousser : il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

« Draco ! », fit-il sur un ton de reproche en regardant de droite à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vus.

Le jeune homme sourit encore plus et se colla à Arthur. Il introduit délicatement sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon et le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. L'homme y répondit avec fougue, laissant de côté sa pudeur. Après tout, peu importait que des dizaines de Moldus puissent les voir. Il était bien et c'était le principal.

Cependant, l'heure tournait et les deux hommes devaient encore inspecter d'autres lieux. Il repoussa doucement Draco et, front contre front, lui murmura :

« Ce n'était pas prudent… Beaucoup de sorciers passent par ici. »

Mais, totalement indifférent ou inconscient des risques qu'il faisait prendre à Arthur, un employé respectable du Ministère, marié depuis plus de trente ans et père de sept enfants, Draco lui souffla :

« J'ai envie de toi ! »

Pourquoi devait-il avouer ça maintenant ? Ils n'avaient pas terminé leur inspection ! Et Arthur aussi avait envie du garçon. Il avait envie de le prendre, de le faire sien.

L'homme se fit violence pour lâcher ces quelques mots, emplis de bon sens :

« Nous devons terminer d'examiner les lieux.

-Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer », susurra le garçon contre la bouche de l'homme. Il y déposa un autre baiser.

« Draco… »

Ça ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à un avertissement. L'homme avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre son envie.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Arthur. »

Le jeune homme était capable de mettre tant de sensualité dans ses paroles.

« Arthur… » La voix était rauque de désir.

L'homme l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il abandonna le combat. Tant pis pour le travail : il voulait Draco !

Les deux amoureux retournèrent rapidement sur leurs pas pour pouvoir transplaner chez Draco.

Ils se déshabillaient déjà lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers. Le besoin de l'autre était trop pressant. Arthur ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et poussa Draco sur le lit. Il l'enjamba et s'installa sur les hanches du garçon. Puis, il lui dévora le cou et le torse. Il avait si faim de lui !

Draco gémissait bruyamment. Il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de l'homme pendant que celui-ci lui mordillait l'épaule. Il baissa le vêtement jusqu'aux genoux de l'homme qu'il termina de retirer. Arthur s'allongea ensuite sur Draco qui écarta les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Draco glissa ensuite ses mains sous le slip d'Arthur et malaxa les fesses de l'homme.

En réponse, Arthur mordilla le menton de Draco, puis il lécha son cou et descendit vers les tétons du jeune homme qu'il fit dresser de sa langue.

Tout n'était qu'empressement. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre leur temps, tant le désir de l'autre était grand.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller avec des gestes fébriles. Puis, Draco allongea brutalement Arthur sur le dos et commença à lécher le membre dressé de l'homme. Arthur poussa un râle extatique. Sa tête était renversée en arrière et il fermait les yeux de contentement. Cette caresse ne lui avait jamais été offerte, Molly et lui ayant reçu une éducation trop puritaine.

Draco était fier de voir l'homme s'abandonner ainsi à lui. Il enserra le gland de sa bouche et lui donna de petits coups de langue. L'homme se tordait sous lui : c'était si bon ! Mais Arthur voulait plus. Il avança son bassin pour que Draco aille plus loin. Le jeune homme comprit le message et engloutit la verge d'Arthur. Il se mit à faire de lents va-et-vient, appréciant les gémissements érotiques de l'homme qui s'agrippait désespérément aux draps du lit.

Bon Dieu ! Que c'était bon ! Sentir la chaleur moite de cette bouche pressée autour de son membre affolait ses sens. Et cette langue ! Cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de sa verge ou qui léchait son gland avec dévotion… Mon Dieu, cette langue !

Arthur pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas exister de meilleurs sensations, jusqu'au moment où Draco se mit à malaxer ses testicules, tout en continuant sa divine fellation.

« Aaaaah ! »

Arthur se cambra. Il gémit, encore et encore. Son sang était en ébullition. Comment était-il possible de ressentir tout cela à la fois ! Dire qu'il découvrait les plaisirs de la chair seulement maintenant. Quel temps perdu !

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Les gémissements d'Arthur l'avaient excité au plus au point. Il voulait qu'il le prenne. Maintenant !

Il cessa de cajoler le pénis de l'homme et s'allongea.

Arthur reprit quelque peu ses esprits, puis s'installa à nouveau au-dessus de Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, se faisant gémir l'un l'autre.

Draco tendit ensuite la main vers la table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir duquel il sortit un pot de lubrifiant. Il ôta le couvercle et tendit le flacon à Arthur.

Tout à coup, une lueur inquiète traversa les yeux d'Arthur. Il se pencha légèrement vers Draco et murmura, un peu honteux :

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois m'y prendre… »

Draco lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Fais comme tu le sens. Ça se passera bien. »

Arthur déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, puis il trempa son index et son majeur dans le pot.

Il commença à sucer le sexe de Draco, pour se donner de l'assurance. À cinquante-trois ans, il manquait cruellement d'expérience par rapport au jeune homme qui poussait des soupirs de plaisir sous lui.

Ensuite, il dirigea son doigt entre les fesses du garçon et appuya doucement sur son entrée. Son doigt glissa lentement à l'intérieur. Il le bougea d'avant en arrière pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'antre du garçon, puis fit faire des mouvements de rotation à son index.

Draco avait l'air d'apprécier. Jusqu'ici, Arthur s'en sortait bien. Mais Draco voulait plus. L'homme ajouta alors un second doigt. Lentement. Très lentement. Ce geste affola les sens de Draco qui serra fortement son oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier. Il bougea ensuite son bassin pour ressentir davantage les doigts de l'homme en lui. Il était impatient.

Arthur ne s'éternisa pas. Après plusieurs mouvements de ciseaux, Draco était suffisamment prêt pour l'accueillir.

Il se plaça donc à son entrée… mais se figea. Pris d'un doute, Arthur regarda le jeune homme.

« Tu as… ? », commença-t-il.

« Oui ! », coupa Draco.

Il tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif. Arthur le déroula soigneusement sur son pénis et appliqua ensuite du lubrifiant sur son membre, en insistant bien sur le gland. Puis, enfin prêt, il se positionna à l'entrée de Draco.

Il s'enfonça alors délicatement entre les chairs du garçon en prenant toutes les précautions pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. Mais Draco grimaça inévitablement.

« Ça va ? », demanda l'homme, inquiet.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Aussi, Arthur se mit à le masturber lentement pour faire passer la douleur.

Draco se détendit enfin et Arthur put s'enfoncer entièrement en lui.

L'homme poussa un râle de pur plaisir. La sensation était indescriptible. Sa verge était étroitement enserrée par les muscles de Draco. C'était tellement délicieux !

Il attendit quelques instants, le temps que Draco s'habitue à l'intrusion. Puis, le jeune homme l'embrassa et lui souffla un faible « Vas-y ! ».

Arthur ne se fit pas prier. Il recula son bassin, puis l'avança brusquement.

Les deux hommes gémirent.

Arthur recommença ce geste.

Nouveaux soupirs.

C'était si bon !

Draco enserra de ses jambes la taille de l'homme et lui mordilla délicatement l'oreille. Arthur lui faisait l'amour. Pour la première fois. Il était si doux et pourtant si passionné. Un mélange d'attentions particulièrement plaisant.

Arthur effectuait des mouvements de bassin, de plus en plus rapides, tandis que les deux hommes enlaçaient leurs mains, de part et d'autre du visage de Draco.

Arthur alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Les deux hommes n'étaient que soupirs, gémissements et grognements de plaisir.

Par la suite, Draco voulut changer de position. Par des gestes, il demanda à l'homme de se retirer et se mit à quatre pattes, présentant son derrière à son amant.

Arthur, ravi, s'enfonça à nouveau en lui et, par ce geste, effleura la prostate du jeune homme qui cria sous cette exquise sensation.

L'homme se réajusta, puis recommença ses mouvements pour aller frapper la glande.

Draco ne cessait de crier de bonheur. Ses cris, ainsi que la position, excitaient encore plus Arthur qu'il ne l'était déjà et, bientôt, il sentit que la jouissance approchait. Il se mit à masturber furieusement le jeune homme sous lui.

Draco éjacula peu de temps après en hurlant d'extase. Arthur le rejoignit aussitôt, mêlant ses cris à ceux de Draco.

Il s'affala ensuite sur le dos du jeune homme et, entre deux soupirs, déposa de doux baisers dans sa nuque et lui caressa les hanches.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur souffle, Arthur se retira et fit disparaitre le préservatif, ainsi que les autres traces de leur plaisir.

Les amants, comblés, se glissèrent sous les couvertures et, épuisés, s'endormirent, tous deux enlacés.

**À suivre…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Merci à Petite Amande, Clina9, Ecnerrolf et Nightmare of Minoru pour leur review.**

**Voici le tout dernier chapitre de « La vie continuera ». Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée pour cette « première fois » et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont lue !**

**Je vous souhaite une… bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12**

Les deux hommes se voyaient presque tous les jours en dehors des heures de bureau. Ils vivaient passionnément leur relation, mais se cachaient aux yeux de tous. Arthur ne savait pas encore quoi faire vis-à-vis de son épouse. Devait-il lui avouer la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco ? Ou était-il préférable qu'il la cache ? Devait-il – voulait-il – quitter Molly?

Et Draco ? Méritait-il d'être avec un homme de cinquante-trois ans ?

Arthur connaissait la réponse, mais il préféra mettre cette désagréable pensée de côté.

Il leva les yeux de son journal.

« Tu es prêt ? », demanda-t-il à Draco.

« Attends, j'aimerais changer de pull. Celui-ci me gratte. »

L'homme soupira, puis regarda l'horloge.

« Il est une heure moins cinq…

-Je sais, c'est bon ! Je me dépêche ! », râla le jeune homme.

Il gravit les marches pour aller dans sa chambre. Arthur le suivit.

« En fait, commença l'homme prudemment, je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir. J'ai promis de rentrer tôt. »

Draco baissa le bras qu'il avait tendu pour prendre un pull et regarda Arthur.

« Ah… », fit-il simplement. Puis, il reporta son attention sur sa garde-robe et se saisit du pull.

Arthur vit que cette nouvelle avait contrarié son amant, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à Molly.

Draco se changea et Arthur, en contemplant le corps du garçon, se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être avec lui.

« Je passerai plus de temps avec toi demain, c'est promis. » assura l'homme.

Draco se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Je sais », sur un ton indifférent.

Ça recommençait ! Draco serait distant tout le jour et bouderait jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur le caresse et l'embrasse.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se faire pardonner maintenant. Il pressa Draco d'aller plus vite et tous deux transplanèrent pour le Ministère.

000000000

Arthur arriva au Terrier. Comme d'habitude, il annonça son retour. Mais, cette fois, Molly ne vint pas l'accueillir.

À la place, Arthur la trouva assise au salon, blanche comme un linge. La femme avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Visiblement, elle avait pleuré.

« Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? Ça ne va pas ?», s'enquit-il.

Les yeux de son épouse étaient baignés de larmes, mais elle ne le regardait pas.

Il s'approcha de Mrs. Weasley et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle laissa échapper un faible sanglot, puis, les doigts crispés, elle sortit un objet de la poche de son tablier.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon. » Elle refusait toujours de le regarder.

C'était un préservatif !

Arthur pâlit.

Mince ! Il l'avait oublié ! Pourtant, Arthur vérifiait toujours ses poches avant de mettre son linge sale à la lessive… Mais peut-être que… Oui !

Ces derniers temps, Arthur avait été très distant avec sa femme. Molly, prise d'un doute, avait très certainement fouiné dans ses affaires durant son absence.

Mrs. Weasley fondit en larmes. Elle plaça un mouchoir sur sa bouche et finit par demander :

« Arthur ? Est-ce que tu as une maîtresse ? »

Voilà ! Le moment de tout dévoiler était arrivé.

Mr. Weasley alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'à côté. Il prit une grande respiration et répondit calmement :

« Non, Molly, je n'ai pas de maitresse. »

La femme hoqueta. Il mentait ! Que faisait ce préservatif dans sa poche, alors ?

« J'ai… J'ai un amant. »

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Molly écarquilla les yeux. Un amant ? Un… un homme ?

« Arthur… ? », dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête.

« Oui. », souffla-t-il.

Mrs. Weasley se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment, poussant quelques plaintes de détresses. Elle avait plongé son visage dans ses mains et s'était mise en boule dans le fauteuil.

Arthur était désemparé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne souffre pas. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

Le dos tourné à son mari, elle finit par articuler un « Qui ? », entrecoupé de sanglots.

Il baissa la tête et murmura :

« Draco. »

Molly faillit s'étrangler.

« Draco ? Malefoy ? »

L'homme confirma.

Soudain, Mrs. Weasley devint complètement hystérique. Elle hurla et enserra sa tête de ses mains, tellement sa souffrance était énorme. Puis, elle se laissa tomber du fauteuil et s'accrocha désespérément à l'accoudoir, comme pour apaiser sa douleur. Son mari était homosexuel ! Il ne l'aimait donc pas ! Peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle, de sa voix chancelante. Les larmes tombaient abondamment sur le tapis. « Depuis quand tu le sais ? Depuis quand tu sais que… S'il-te-plaît, Arthur, ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as jamais aimée ! Ne me dis pas ça, s'il-te-plait. », sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

Arthur s'était précipité vers elle. Il se mit à genoux et la serra contre lui. Molly avait posé sa joue contre le ventre de son époux et Arthur lui massait les cheveux en lui soufflant des paroles apaisantes.

Puis, quand elle se fut un peu calmée, il lui raconta tout : sa collaboration avec Malefoy, la prise de conscience de son attirance pour le garçon, l'acceptation de son homosexualité, les mensonges qu'il avait dits à son épouse… Tout !

La scène avait été terrible. Molly était tellement malheureuse. Elle aimait tant son mari. Lui aussi l'aimait, mais pas du même amour. C'était son amie, la meilleure qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Que vas-tu faire, Arthur ? », demanda faiblement Mrs. Weasley.

Elle était toujours à terre, blottie dans les bras de celui qui fut son dévoué mari.

Arthur lui caressa le dos. Qu'allait-il faire, en effet ?

Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Molly. « Le Terrier » était un héritage de ses parents. Si jamais il se séparait de sa femme, c'était elle qui devrait partir. Mais Molly n'avait pas d'argent pour s'acheter une nouvelle maison.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser la demeure : tant de souvenirs de son enfance et de sa vie d'adulte habitaient ces lieux.

Et ses enfants ? Que diraient ses enfants ? Une fois qu'ils apprendraient sa relation avec Draco, peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient plus le voir ?

Mais Arthur aimait Draco ! Il en était fou ! Néanmoins, est-ce que leur histoire avait une chance de perdurer dans le temps ?

Que faire ?

Ils discutèrent tous les deux longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, Arthur prit sa décision, celle qu'il jugeait être la meilleure.

Il embrassa Molly sur le front, se leva, enfila son manteau et partit voir son amant.

00000000

Draco entendit quelqu'un toquer discrètement à la porte de la cuisine.

C'était Arthur. Il était près de minuit. Que faisait-il là ? Peut-être qu'il avait pu échapper à sa femme et qu'il venait le rejoindre ?

À cette pensée, le cœur de Draco se gonfla de joie. Il ouvrit la porte à son compagnon en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Arthur ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Mais, quand il vit le visage grave d'Arthur, le sourire de Draco s'affaissa.

« Molly sait. »

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. Ces mots signifiaient deux choses : soit Arthur quitterait sa femme et il serait alors libre de vivre pleinement sa relation avec lui, soit…

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Le monde de Draco s'écroula.

C'était fini !

L'homme le quittait.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il sortait avec Arthur, mais, désormais, tout serait différent.

Draco fixait vaguement son ancien amant. Son esprit était déjà loin.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. », souffla Arthur avec peine.

Draco hocha légèrement la tête. Puis, il se détourna de l'homme et monta les escaliers tel un automate.

Il n'avait pas versé une larme. Il n'avait pas poussé un cri. Le seul signe qui prouvait qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'Arthur avait annoncé était son air désemparé.

Arthur ne savait s'il devait suivre le jeune homme pour le soutenir ou le laisser traverser seul cette épreuve.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Draco de cette manière, aussi il alla le rejoindre dans la chambre où son amant s'était réfugié.

Son amant…

À cette pensée, une douleur immense traversa le cœur d'Arthur.

Draco était installé sur le lit, en chien de fusil, le dos tourné à la porte.

Arthur entra, puis il s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

À cette marque d'affection qui ne se reproduirait jamais plus, ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il s'enroula encore plus sur lui-même et laissa libre cours à sa peine.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse entre son épouse et l'homme qu'il aimait ? Telles étaient les interrogations d'Arthur.

Ce dernier avait déjà été profondément bouleversé par la détresse de Molly. Ici s'ajoutait la tristesse du garçon. Désormais, Arthur ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

Il s'allongea sur la couette et se colla au dos de Draco. Il caressa ce dernier et déposa de doux baisers dans la nuque du jeune homme en ne cessant de murmurer des « Pardon ! ».

Draco prit la main d'Arthur et la serra fort contre son torse.

« Pardon, Draco ! Pardon ! Pardon ! », répétait Arthur. Puis, il s'expliqua :

« Je ne peux pas la laisser, tu comprends ? Elle n'a pas d'argent. La maison m'appartient, elle n'a nulle part où aller. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Pardonne-moi, Draco, pardonne-moi ! »

Les deux hommes pleuraient toujours.

« Et puis… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, Draco. Je suis vieux. J'ai déjà bien vécu. Et toi, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. »

Draco cria, désespéré :

« Mais… Je me fiche de ton âge ! Je suis bien avec toi. Je suis heureux !

-Je te vole ta jeunesse.

-Et si c'est ce que je veux ? »

Arthur le serra fort contre lui.

« Non ! Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de voler ta jeunesse. C'est ton bien le plus précieux. Les années passent trop vite, Draco. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec un homme comme moi. Je serai un poids pour toi.

-Mais… mais… », hoqueta-t-il.

Arthur pleurait abondamment sur l'oreiller du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai plus la force et l'ambition des jeunes de ton âge, Draco. La vie m'a déjà apporté tout ce que j'attendais d'elle. Je suis papa de sept merveilleux enfants et grand-père de trois –bientôt quatre – petits-enfants. J'ai une maison. Je fais un boulot que j'aime… J'ai déjà construit tout ça. Toi, non. Et, si on reste ensemble, tu risques de passer à côté de ce bonheur. »

Arthur donna d'autres arguments. Il voulait raisonner Draco. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. C'était bien sur le moment, mais ça n'aurait pas marché sur le long terme.

Les larmes de Draco commencèrent à se tarir, mais son corps tremblait toujours. Il se retourna vers Arthur et le regarda longuement. Il glissa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Arthur qui lui agrippa la hanche. Un dernier baiser. Il détacha ensuite ses lèvres, contempla une dernière fois son compagnon et lui demanda doucement de partir.

« Va-t-en… »

0000000000

Quand Arthur rentra au Terrier, son visage n'exprimait que de la douleur.

Molly l'avait attendu. Mais l'homme, sans un regard pour son épouse, monta à l'étage. Il ne rejoignit pas le lit conjugal. Il aurait été incapable d'y dormir. À la place, il pénétra dans la chambre de Ron, la pièce la plus éloignée de sa chambre à lui.

Il se mit en boule sous les couvertures et laissa sa tristesse s'exprimait librement.

Pour Arthur et Draco, la vie continuerait. Mais sans leur amant.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous seront déçus. Mais non, Arthur ne pouvait pas faire sa vie avec Draco : il est bien trop honnête pour abandonner sa femme. De plus, je n'imaginais pas Arthur et Draco vivre une relation sur le long terme.<strong>

**J'ai quand même eu du mal à écrire une fin aussi dramatique, mais bon, la vie n'est pas toujours rose et je voulais écrire une histoire qui soit la plus réaliste possible.**

**Si la fin ne vous plait vraiment pas, vous pouvez toujours vous tourner vers votre imagination : elle seule saura vous combler ! :-)**

**Un grand merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.**

**Je vous laisse ici et vous dis « à une prochaine fois » !**

**La Goule Verte**


End file.
